


Fallen

by Squirrel_Kiln



Series: Unaligned [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, M/M, Ryan doesn't know how to date properly he's trying so hard, Ryan's bad at sharing his feelings, Very serious moments trust me, implied nsfw, so is Shane but he hides it better, they're both so oblivious it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Kiln/pseuds/Squirrel_Kiln
Summary: In which Shane's reputation as a Prince slowly falls apart all thanks to one angel.Ever since Ryan became an angel, they both seemed to be more distant without reason. As soon as things seemed to be more normal again, a stranger comes in and threatens to ruin it with a few bitter words.With Shane in trouble with the big guns in Hell because of him, could Ryan return the favor and keep Shane safe ever again?(Read part 1 first!)





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan didn't know to describe the week everything happened, or like he and Shane called it, ‘ _ The Incident _ ’. Ryan chalked the name up after some Netflix binging.

As he laid in bed and thought about the past events he attempted to think of the words to use. So many on the tip of his tongue yet non really spilled out.

_ Dangerous? _

Ryan began hearing voices while and Shane eventually confirmed that he was being haunted by an angel. Shane ended up basically abducting Ryan to keep him safe from it.

_ Confusing?  _

Shane confessed that he was a demon. He didn't rest on the topic for long but he was a prince, too, which was kinda cool. Shane attempted to explain the reality of the supernatural but there was too much for Ryan to understand.

_ Deceiving? _

Ryan met a beautiful woman named Maeve. Well, he thought he did. Maeve ended up being the angel in disguise--actually. That wasn't just a compliment.

Despite Shane's efforts, the angel took Ryan. Possessed him was the words Shane used.

Oh, yeah, Ryan was an angel now.

_ Terrifying? _

That was pretty accurate. Ryan hadn't tested his angel form since he was with Shane in that North Dakota cabin. Since he returned to work and had to make up for lack of an  _ Unsolved  _ episode, he was too busy to if he wanted.

_ Surprising. _

Shane confessed to Ryan. Ryan accepted his feelings.

Holy shit, just thinking about that made Ryan's stomach flutter. Ryan laughed to himself and rolled onto his side. He stared at his clock.

He couldn't tell if he didn't need to sleep anymore or just couldn't. He was up an hour before his alarm today so he had lots of free time to do whatever he wanted… except sleep, apparently. Even though he had showered the previous night, he got up and took another one.

Showers had become a form of comfort for Ryan as of late. Maybe it was the heavy warmth or the steady quiet that let his mind wonder peacefully. He ran his hands through his hair as the water poured over him.

Showers helped him think. But what could he even think about?

_ It's been weird not having anyone know about what happened,  _ Ryan thought and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath like it was all he had.  _ I guess it's not exactly a normal topic to mention, is it? The Incident… it changed so little and so much. _

Though Shane knew, Ryan hadn't seen much of him lately. Every time he tried talking to him about something inside or outside of work he always seemed to be called over to something else. Usually he just excused himself.

Ryan didn't like feeling the way he was.

_ Lonely. _

Ryan had turned down a few social events but he still hung out with friends at work. He wasn't physically lonely and yet recently he felt like the only man on Earth.

_ Don't be silly, Ryan,  _ Ryan scolded himself as he finished up his shower routine.  _ All of your friends would be ready to hang out. Just ask them or say yes to their offers, it's not that hard and you know it… oh, great, I'm talking to myself in the third person now. That can't be good. _

When Ryan stepped out of the shower and heard a notification go off, he didn't give it a second thought. Until he realized that was Shane's special notification sound. He scrambled to get to his phone, almost dropping it in the process.

_ Bigfoot:  _ Hey, you wanna hang out tonight?

Ryan stared at the screen. Such an innocent question but all of Ryan's repressed thoughts threatened to burst as he typed a response.

_ Ryan:  _ Depends. Is it about supernatural shit or did you remember you liked me? 

Shit _ , _ that was so passive-aggressive, Ryan immediately felt like a dick for saying it.

_ Ryan:  _ That's not what I meant

_ Bigfoot:  _ Asgdfk Ryan

_ Bigfoot _ : I'm the worst boyfriend ever ik you don't have to remind me!!

_ Bigfoot _ : Let me make it up to you? Please? I need to talk to you in person and I can't say this at work

Ryan stared at the screen. He thought about his response this time.

_ Ryan _ : Sure, but I can't promise I'll be able to stay long. I'm busy

Why did he feel like a jealous boyfriend? Shane probably didn't do this on purpose, he was just being obvious as usual.

_ Bigfoot _ : That's fine, I get it. I'll text you later okay :) 

_ Ryan _ : don't :) me you sock puppet

_ Bigfoot: _ ‘,:3€ ohhhh???

_ Ryan:  _ don't you dare

_ Bigfoot:  _ Awe u…… angry wyan???  OmO

_ Ryan:  _ I'm gonna murder you w my bare hands shane

_ Bigfoot:  _ Not if I do it first bby <3

Ryan found himself laughing at their stupid conversation. It wasn't an unusual convo (sadly Shane liked sprinkling shit posting in his daily conversations) but Ryan was especially excited this time. He sent back a goodbye before actually getting ready for work. He was excited to talk to Shane again.

Even though he would be early to work, he rushed through the morning. If he could distract himself with more work then he could rush through the day and be with Shane.

As he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and cursed the early morning traffic he wondered if he was seeming obsessive.

_ No, no, I'm not being crazy here,  _ Ryan thought and glared at the guy that cut him off.  _ I just wanna talk to Shane. No big deal. I'm just excited to see him. Okay, I'm pathetic but I'm not crazy. Nothing new. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan hated waiting. Even though his hands were full all day--both figuratively and literally--something in the back of his mind kept reminding him that he had to wait longer. Shane didn't text him all day. He wasn't even at work to talk to in person.

No one seemed to share Ryan's paranoia. Of course they didn't. Shane was an adult and he could do what he wanted when he wanted. It was up to him whether or not he came into work, right? 

So why was Ryan so scared?

He kept checking his phone with hopes Shane would text him. Every time he was let down with no new notifications.

Ryan's quiet wishes that no one bothered him about his feelings seemed to be answered. He didn't get so much as a strange look that day. It was relieving though lacking comfort.

The confusion that shouldn't have been confusing was irritating Ryan. Why was he…  _ like  _ this today of all days? Nothing special was happening. Nothing was different.

Ryan unintentionally stayed at work longer than he should have. Maybe he had hope that Shane would call last second to talk or maybe even come into work.

But he didn't, and Ryan was left to leave alone.

Ryan took a step out of the building and was hit with a strong, frigid wind. It was so strong the man was almost knocked over. He quickly corrected himself and clutched his thin jacket to his chest-- when he realized that it was still warm outside. It was summer still, after all. The sky was clear and the calm breeze now was hot.

So where did that wind come from?

Ryan's lunch threatened to rise so he hurried to his car. He sat down in the driver's seat, checked the car for any unexpected passengers, then locked the doors and windows.

The man's hands were shaking as he slowly lowered his bag into the passenger side seat. He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands and kept his hands over his eyes to try and calm down.

If anyone asked, Ryan would never admit he screamed when his phone went off.

Ryan pressed his body against the door and stared at his bag with wide eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears.

He slowly,  _ slowly _ took his phone out of his bag. He gulped and sat normally in his seat. His trembling didn't make it easier to open his phone and see what the notification was.

_ Bigfoot:  _ I was gonna ask you on a actual date but since you're busy do you want to head to a bar or something?

_ Bigfoot _ : I'm sorry I haven't messaged all day. Hell doesn't have good reception

Ryan could practically imagine the face Shane was making as he wrote that last text. The phone went off again in his hands.

_ Bigfoot:  _ You're off work now right? We could meet at Irwell? Y/N?? 

_ Ryan:  _ Sure, Irwell works. I'll be there soon. 

Ryan didn't read the next message Shane sent. He was busy fumbling with his seatbelt and shoving his keys into the ignition.

His hands were clutching the wheel. His knuckles were white. He put the car in reverse and almost knocked over some guy's bike on his rush out of the parking lot.

Irwell Bar and Grill wasn't too far but Ryan took the long way around. He looked over his shoulder more than a few times and went around the block twice before finally pulling into the parking lot of the place.

Ryan's initial scan of the lot didn't show Shane's car anywhere. Ryan swallowed his disappointment that felt oh so normal now and entered the bar. Ryan yawned as he walked in but choked on his breath when his eyes landed on none other than Shane Madej.

Ryan tried very hard not to sprint to him but he surely didn't just walk. Ryan was very excited when he saw Shane turn to him. They both looked ecstatic to see each other and Ryan, despite his normal behavior, practically tackled Shane in a hug.

“Whoa, there!” Shane laughed and hugged Ryan back. “Calm down, Ryan!”

“Like hell I'm gonna calm down! You've been avoiding for like, a month! I missed you, man!”

“That's-- oh, come on, I wasn't avoiding you! Sit down, let's play the feud.”

“You say the weirdest shit, Shane.” Ryan laughed and pulled away from the hug, sitting in the empty chair opposite Shane at the small table.

“It's a reference, ya’ know.”

“Of course it is… what's going on, man? I've hardly seen you since the Incident.” Ryan rested his arms on the table. Shane bit the inside of his cheek and slid a closed beer to Ryan across the table.

“... Shane? Is everything okay?” Ryan asked slowly. He brought the bottle closer to him and shuddered when the condensation wet his hand.

“Uh, depends what you mean on ‘okay.’” Shane laughed dismissively and looked at the table. “... So, how was your day?”

“Shane.”

“Ryan?”

“What's going on with you?” Ryan frowned. “God, if you want to break up with me already just man up and tell me.”

“That is absolutely  _ not  _ the case. I'm sorry, I know it looks like I'm ignoring you but I'm not. I'm just… Hell’s kinda hellish right now.” Shane tipped back his own beer for a long sip.

“What's going on? Can I help at all?” Ryan was almost disturbed at how long he drank from the larger-than-normal bottle. He finally put it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to respond.

“I fucking hope not. The, uh, the  _ Incident _ isn't the only one. Our Incident, I mean. Angels are coming to earth for power and everyone's getting antsy. So I've been busy trying to help out down under.”

“No wonder you look like shit.”

“Always the flatterer, Ryan.” Shane gave a tired smile and shut his eyes. He looked tired beyond belief and… it almost looked like a bruise was around his left eye and there was a fading cut on his lip.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Are you sure there's no way I can help?”

“Not really. I'm not even sure  _ I  _ can help and it's my job.”

“That's not what I meant…” Ryan reached forward and put his hand on Shane's. “I'm asking if I can help you at all. You alone.”

“... Oh. I don't… I dunno. It's not like either of us are able t--” Shane tensed up suddenly. Ryan felt an uneasy feeling run through his body. Ryan's mouth seemed to dry out when he tried to ask what the issue was.

Shane's eyes seemed to turn into slits, like a cat’s, and his lips turned up in a scowl as he stared behind Ryan. Ryan looked over his shoulder to follow Shane's gaze.

All Ryan saw were the same patrons in place when he had entered a few minutes ago and another stranger that had just entered. Ryan's nose crinkled at the sudden, strong smell he couldn't quite identify--fireworks, maybe?

The person met Ryan's gaze and broke out into a grin. Ryan quickly ducked his head and stared at the table. His shaking hand gripped the cold beer so hard he feared it would break. Although he couldn't see Shane's expression he could see his now clawed fingers tapping on the table impatiently.

“Shane, Shane,  _ Shane _ ,” an unfamiliar voice sang from beside Ryan. The way Shane's fist clenched made Ryan think that this was a potentially dangerous situation.

“What do you want?” Shane skipped the pleasantries as he glared at the stranger.

Without answering, the man pulled out the last empty chair at their table and sat down. Ryan glanced up at the man and felt his stomach drop when he saw the man's eyes were pitch black.

“Just a little chat. We have so much to catch up on, don't we?” He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

“Care to introduce me?” The demon smiled at Shane.

Shane clicked his tongue and gave Ryan a concerned glance. Ryan slowly nodded.

“Ryan, this is… my old friend,” Shane said the word ‘friend’ like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “... Sam.”

“It's a pleasure.” ‘Sam’ winked at Ryan and his eyes shifted to a normal dark brown. If Ryan didn't know any better he might just call the demon handsome. Okay, well, he was. But Ryan already had one demon on his mind and he didn't want another.

“... Right.” Ryan forced out.

Shane had previously said that although there were many types of demons you never truly knew what kind they were. Never knew what they wanted from you. Shane advised Ryan to stay as quiet as possible around demons. That was what came with the job of being his boyfriend, Shane joked.

“So these are the kinda guys you're hanging out with, huh,  _ chatich _ ?” Sam's condescending smile had yet to falter, even when he brought a cup of what seemed to be whiskey to his lips. A cup that wasn't in his hand a moment ago. A glance to Shane showed that he was holding back anger and discomfort.

_ If Shane doesn't like this guy,  _ Ryan thought as he drank from his own bottle.  _ I should be terrified. _

“I see you're familiar with Google Translate… You could say that,” Shane answered. “But you didn't come here to talk about my relationships, did you?”

“Not exactly.”

“You're in no position to judge my choices, Sam.”

“You know how much I  _ hate  _ your attempts to seem human.” Sam sneered, his cheeky grin lowering. “But I suppose not. Words going around that you're getting weak.”

“You know how much I hate rumors,” Shane's voice didn't hide his annoyance. “Why are you telling me this as if I didn't already know?”

“I want to know if it's true or not. Hanging out with humans and angels… some people are thinking that you don't deserve to be at your status.” Sam took a long, slow drink from his glass. Shane, once going to drink from his bottle, slammed the glass on the table. Ryan jumped and Sam's expression darkened.

“Is that a threat, Sam?” Shane's words came out in a growl. Sam choked on his drink and carefully put it back on the table as fast as he could.

“No, it's not a-- no. No, it isn't.” Ryan knew that the demon's words were supposed to come out as casual but fear slipped between the lines. Sam bowed his head in what Ryan could only call submission. One glance at Shane showed the rage he was trying to hide.

Ryan shut his eyes and saw Shane in his full demon form from behind his closed eyelids--surrounded by an inferno. He sucked in a gasp and his eyes flew open to see Shane, sitting as a human. No fire in sight. Ryan's lungs seemed to be empty.

Although Sam gave him a glare Shane reached across the table and held Ryan's face in his hand. He didn't say anything but his face made it obvious he was thinking about Ryan's well-being rather than the other demon's ominous words.

“I'm okay.” Ryan put his own hand over Shane's. Shane cringed.

“Why is your hand so wet and cold?” Shane retracted his hand after ruining the moment of solidarity.

“I was holding my beer, remember?” Ryan tried not to be annoyed.

“I'm glad to see your tactics of romance have yet to change,” Sam mumbled. Ryan gave Sam a confused look when it dawned what that might have meant. Sam stood up and said, “you know how to reach me,” before leaving the bar. Ryan watched him leave before whipping his head around to look at Shane.

“Did you--?” Ryan hissed.

“Ryan,” Shane said cautiously.

“Yes or no?”

“It was a long time ago!” Shane said defensively

“You did! I didn't know you actually had any other partners! Someone actually put up with your shit besides Sara?”

“Ryan, please.” Shane laughed and put his face in his hands.

“Do you have a type or something?”

“Dude.”

“What? He looked Asian too, I was just wondering.”

“Demons don't have races, he just likes looking that way because he kinda came from-- why am I explaining this to you?”

“Because I wanna know about your hot ex!”

“What?! No!”

“Please?”

“Ryan--”

“What if I give you something to tell me?”

“Unless you give the best blowjob in the world, no.” Shane looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Some things are best left in the past while the regret lingners far into the future.”

“... Did he kiss better than me?”

“ _ Ryan!” _

“Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. Sorry.” Ryan smiled. Shane laughed softly and sat back up. 

“I'm… okay, I basically called you here to tell you something.”

“If you're gonna come out it's too late,” Ryan joked.

“I'm not going to be able to see you for a while.”

“Wait, what?” Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise and his smile fell. “You're joking.”

“I'm… I'm really not. I'm sorry. Sam told you before I could but, uh… yeah. Dating you is kinda fucking with my status so I have to clear that up.”

“... Oh. So you  _ are  _ breaking up with me.”

“No! No, please don't go-- I couldn't care else what other demons think of my boyfriend but if I don't do anything about it I'm seriously fucked. It's not your fault, Ryan.”

“Where are you going?”

“Hell, probably, but I'm gonna be bouncing around the country to talk the demons up here.”

Ryan nodded and looked down at his empty beer. He stared at the water droplets slowly dragging down the sides of the bottle.

“I want to go with you.” He looked back up.”

“No. Absolutely no way that's happening, Ryan, no way.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are we heading first?” Ryan took a seat in Shane's car.

“I can't believe you convinced me to take you with me on my political business.” Shane sighed. Ryan laughed and shrugged.

“That's just my, uh, my Bergara charm, didn't you know?”

“Yeah, I've seen the Bergara charm up close one too many times…” Shane chuckled before letting out a sigh. “This isn't gonna be like _Supernatural,_ Ryan. These demons don't play games and they don't die.”

“I know that.”

“It's literal politics. Demon politics. Which… sounds like a band I would've joined in high school.”

“... You went to high school?”

Shane laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I went to an Overworld high school… you know, if you want to tag along you could be more quiet.”

“Wow. Coming from Shane ‘never shuts the fuck up’ Madej.”

“Hey! You're so mean to me!” Shane laughed. “You got everything on that list I sent you, right?”

“Shane, you don't have to instruct me on everything, I know how to plan for a weekend…” Ryan trailed off when he saw Shane's expression. “... Okay, yeah, I followed your list… does salt really work against demons?”

“Some.” Shane nodded. “So, you ready to go?”

“If you keep asking me so many questions on how ready I am, I'm gonna say no.” Ryan rested his head against the window.

“Sorry. My friends are forgetful.” Shane finally pulled out of the driveway and started driving.

“If you can teleport, why do you drive?”

“If you can walk why do you drive? Because I get tired, babe.” Shane chuckled and flicked hair from his face. “I should get a haircut.”

“Why? It looks fine.”

 _I like your long hair,_ Ryan thought to himself.

“Maybe you're right. I should get a mullet.” Shane looked over at Ryan with a grin.

_Nevermind._

“I regret agreeing to this road trip.” Ryan sighed.

“You made me take you, Ryan, neither of us agreed to anything!” Shane laughed. “This is what happens on the Madej road trips, baby! Lots of unfunny jokes and eighties music.”

“Oh God no.”

“AC/DC it is!” Shane hit a button on his radio and grinned as the comforting sounds of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ streamed out.

Ryan smiled as he watched Shane nod his head and hit his hands on the wheel to the bass and drums. He held back his laughter when Shane dramatically started mouthing the words of the song. He couldn't keep it in when Shane started singing along to the chorus, laughing at his antics.

A car ride with Shane couldn't be bad. He's done it before but not as long as Shane implied.

He smiled and shut his eyes as he relaxed into the seat. The sun on his face and his boyfriend's singing next to him made him feel at peace. Maybe comfortable was a better word.

Ryan hadn't felt so peaceful in a while.

* * *

 

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until started dreaming.

Ryan didn't dream often. Now, whenever he did he knew he was dreaming because of the feeling of dread.

To start, it was in a first-person view.

The street in front of Ryan seemed familiar. It was a lone brick road with its only noticeable features being a church and a single dim street lamp in the dark. A glance up showed no moon nor sun.

Ryan felt uneasy. It wasn't familiar enough for him to have been there before but… maybe he had read about it before? Or saw a picture of it?

A look over his shoulder showed nothing so he started walking to the church. He watched the outside of the church as he neared, admiring the stained glass windows on the side.

As he neared the church doors he heard some noise… maybe an engine? Or was that growling? Ryan turned to look behind him and froze at what he saw.

A big, _big_ dog. Its fur was black as ink and seemed to almost absorb the scattered light around it. The only color near it was its red eyes that stared at Ryan as if it was seeing right through him.

Ryan took a step back. The dog took a step forward. Ryan knew there was only one option.

He turned and ran.

His chest filled with fear as the dog calmly walked closer. He tried opening the church doors but found they wouldn't open. He struggled with them before taking a deep breath and ramming into it with his shoulder.

He almost fell over when the door gave easily. He didn't have time for that.

Ryan quickly slammed the door shut again. There was nothing nearby for him to barricade the door with so he rushed further into the church. His bare feet found traction on the marble floors as he ran down the center of the pews. Every step echoed through the building.

He was vaguely aware of each of the dog's meaningful steps but he was focusing on escaping it. There wasn't any other doors in the church which meant no place to exit, so he did what he thought was best.

He hid in the cranny of the pedestal on the stage. His shoulders barely fit into the wooden thing but he pulled his knees to his chest and held his breath.

The door to the church slowly swung open. The dog didn't even hesitate before taking the same steps as Ryan did.

Rain started tapping on the stained glass. Ryan cracked open his eye and looked at the masterpiece in the center of the wall ahead of him. In the dim lighting he could see pictures of angels holding up their arms to the sun.

Ryan was filled with a drive he didn't recognize.

The dog had stopped walking.

Ryan pushed himself out from the pedestal. He stood up and turned to face the dog, to face the rest of the church.

The dog's lips were curled back in a growl. It lowered itself to the ground as if it was going to lunge.

Ryan shook out his wings and approached the dog. He didn't do it on purpose but he had shifted into his angel form.

Despite its growling, barking, and snapping jaws, he approached.

The dog slowly backed up. The rain grew heavier outside.

Ryan knew the dog meant to harm. And yet, he continued forward.

His wings spread. Light poured in through the windows and covered the room in the many colors of the glass.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Rain pounded on the church.

The dog had nowhere to go. The door wouldn't open for it.

Ryan reached out to the dog. The thing whimpered and pressed its body into the door, no longer wanting to attack.

Ryan knew this. And yet, he reached out. He reached out, and he--

Ryan jolted awake as a real slap of lightning roared outside.

Ryan's eyes were wide. Rain was pouring down in sheets outside the car. Ryan was trembling.

“Damn, it's about time you woke up. We can't stay out in this rain and I was thinking we crash at a hotel up ahead.” Shane squinted at the windshield to try and see through the heavy rain.

Ryan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and sat back in his seat.

He was awake.

But… what was that dream?


	5. Chapter 5

Despite desperately wanting answers, Ryan didn't tell Shane about his dream.

It wasn't like he was trying to hide anything. Ryan just… didn't tell him.

Shane was focusing on keeping the car on the freeway to get to a hotel or something safely. He didn't need Ryan's meaningless dream to distract him.

_ Except it's  _ not  _ meaningless, is it?  _ Ryan reclined the seat and thought to himself while watching the rain through the sunroof.  _ There's definitely meaning there. Black dogs, angels, darkness… almost feels like foreshadowing. _

“You know, I have an umbrella but I think this rain is too strong. Don't wanna fly off Mary Poppins-style trying to get out of the car.” Shane smiled and glanced over at Ryan with that  _ look _ . “Eh? Eh? Come on, that was kind of funny.”

“Not really.”

“Damn it. I tried hard on that one… you okay? You look like you've seen a gh-- you know what I mean.” Shane focused on the road again.

“My--” Ryan paused. “My head hurts.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. There's some painkillers in the center console if you want.”

“No thanks.” Ryan yawned and rested his head against the window. The glass was cold and the heavy rain was loud his ears.

“If you say so…” Shane pursed his lips. He reached over and rested his hand on Ryan's thigh. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Then can I tell you your hand’s wet and is soaking through my jeans?” Ryan looked over at Shane and raised an eyebrow. Shane quickly retracted his hand almost as if he was struck and mumbled an apology.

Ryan gave Shane a strange look but didn't question his actions. He was too tired.

The radio only sputtered out static so Shane shut it off. The car was dead silent until Shane pulled into the parking lot of some place. Ryan squinted to read the neon sign through the downpour.

“‘ _ Purple Palace _ ?’” Ryan read. “Seems legit.”

“We don't have many options… there's an umbrella in the glove box. You can head for the door, I'll grab our stuff.” Shane had a grimace on his face as he thought about the freezing rain he'd have to endure.

“I can grab my own stuff,” Ryan said as he sat up.

“I can grab them, it's okay.” Shane smiled at Ryan. He reached over and took out the umbrella for Ryan before placing it in his lap. “Go. I'm not gonna die while you wait in the dry building.”

“You might.”

“You're so caring.” Shane winked. “Go. I'll be fine.”

“If you say so…” Ryan took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He forced the umbrella open and, after shutting the car door, basically sprinted to the building.

Despite his umbrella, Ryan was partially soaked when he got inside of the doors. He attempted to wipe his wet face with his hand but since his hand was also wet he ended up giving up.

He shook off the umbrella on the already wet entrance floor and stared out the glass door to wait for Shane.

The spotlights outside the building were muffled by the rain so Ryan had no way of telling how Shane was doing. The headlights were already off. The man shuddered and started to get concerned when his partner burst through the doors. Ryan had to take some steps back to give him space.

Ryan was surprised to see a glimpse of Shane's wings in the air before the vanished.

“Holy  _ shit _ ! That rain’s so  _ cold _ !” Shane shuddered. “My wings are freezing!”

“Holy shit, you used your wings as an umbrella?” Ryan laughed.

“Hey, in my defense, it worked.” Shane gave Ryan that stupid grin as he proudly displayed their dry bags.

“You're perfect.”

“I know. I called ahead here so uh, I'll get our room key. Man, you look soaked.” Shane shook like a dog to get some of the water off of himself.

“Don't get  _ more  _ water on me!” Ryan groaned and walked through the second set of doors and into the lobby, Shane quick behind.

Shane gave the woman at the desk his information and received the key to their room. Ryan hugged himself as they walked down the hallways to their hotel room to try and get some warmth.

As soon as they got in the room and put down their things, Ryan took off his wet shirt.

“Ooh, we getting wild tonight?” Shane grinned and watched him.

“Be quiet. My clothes are soaking wet so I'm going to get a hot-ass shower while they dry.” Ryan dropped his shirt on the bathroom tile and made a face at the  _ splat  _ sound it made.

“A hot shower sounds perfect right now…” Shane sighed.

“You can go after me if you want.” Ryan rolled his shoulders and groaned at the crack they made. “I'm so stiff, god…”

“Why can't I go in with you?”

“... What?” Ryan gave Shane a weird look.

“Don't look at me like that, Ryan.” Shane made a face right back at him.

“Ohh, right. Right. We're dating.”

“You  _ forgot _ ?” Shane's eyes widened in disbelief.

“I'm sorry! I'm tired!” Ryan's face felt hot.

If he didn't know Shane so well he'd probably be ecstatic at the thought of showering with him. Was that odd?

_ Ugh, I'm probably thinking like a horny teenager,  _ Ryan looked at the floor.  _ I don't want to hurt his feelings but-- _

_ “ _ Can the two of us even fit in a shower? You're fucking lanky,” Ryan said.

“I'm sure I can find a way.” Shane had a twinkle in his eye when he grinned.

“... Fine. Okay, if you can fit in the shower, fine.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

“Don't make this weird, Shane…” Ryan laughed softly.

“It's always weird with us.”

“Of course it is.” Ryan laughed. “As long as I get warm I don't care.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I told you we could both fit,” Shane said as he combed his hair in the mirror.

“Right. Didn't doubt you for a, uh, for a moment.” Ryan's face felt hot though his body was freezing when he walked out onto the tile. “The storm's still going on, should we sleep here?”

“Yeah, I didn't think we'd make it that far today anyhow…” Shane shrugged. “Don't wanna drive in that weather. I think you need some stable rest anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Ryan felt a shiver run through him so he grabbed a towel and wrapped himself. Shane gave him a look didn't understand before looking away again.

“I'm not gonna be able to sleep with all this fucking rain… I might just get a drink or something from the bar downstairs.” Shane avoided the question and walked out of the bathroom to get some proper clothes on. Ryan did the same, trying not to fall as he hurriedly put his clothes on.

Ryan fumbled to force the zipper of his bag closed when Shane wrapped his arms around him from behind. The demon let out a dramatic sigh and put his face in Ryan's neck.

“You should get to bed,” Shane mumbled. Ryan shut his eyes and relished in the warmth.

“You too…” Ryan rested his head back.

“Nah. I'm gonna get a few drinks first.”

“So I'll drive in the morning?”

“No.” Shane gently kissed Ryan's neck. “I can drive again. Get to bed, I'll back up soon.”

“Can't I come drink with you? I'm in the mood for something.”

“Something?”

“Shane, come on. Let's just go for a bit then go to bed. Deal? I won't have enough to get drunk. Just enough to regret having one in the monring.”

“Mm… deal.” Shane stepped back and stretched out his arms. “The brochure by the door said the bar's open from like, eight PM to five AM. And it's only, like, eleven.”

“You read the brochure?” Ryan snorted.

“Oh, my god, shut up.”

“Is it like, weird to say ‘oh my god’ as a demon? ‘Cause, I mean--”

“Ryan if you want me to die just say so.”

The two laughed and put their shoes on--Shane making a face at how wet his still were--and made their way to the bar.

Shane got Ryan a beer and himself--

“Oh, so  _ I  _ can't get drunk but  _ you  _ can have a bottle of whiskey?! Are you  _ trying  _ to die?” Ryan gave Shane a look of annoyance.

“Demons don't get drunk, sweetie pie. I like the taste.” Shane shrugged and put the bottles on the table. “It's kinda like soda, it's a small bottle after all.”

“I am entirely sure you're trying to kill yourself.”

“Fuck, I wish,” Shane said jokingly. Ryan pursed his lips and glanced down at the table. “Ryan? I was-- I'm sorry, I was joking.”

“I know you were. I'm just on edge, I guess.”

“Is it because of your dream?” Shane asked quietly. Ryan looked back up at him in disbelief and Shane looked down like a child being caught doing something wrong.

“My-- how did you know?”

“I'm sorry. I know it's rude to peek in your dreams but I was worried. You looked terrified and you weren't waking up.” Shane's voice was low and serious. He tried not to show it but Ryan could see how worried he was.

“... How much did you see?” Ryan asked quietly.

“A lot of it. How are you feeling? Really?”

“Shane…” Ryan put his face in his hands.

“Please tell me. You've been acting strangely ever since the Incident. You're freaking me out and I want to help.” Shane's voice was practically begging.

“Why do you care so much?” Ryan muttered.

“Because I care for you. Please. You're worrying me.”

“I'm not thirsty anymore.”

“Ryan, you can't keep avoiding this. It gets dangerous. Now that you're an… you know, dreams aren't dreams. They're prophetic. Maybe not exactly but they do have meaning and… I think you know that.”

“I never really dreamed before, y’know?” Ryan sighed. “Especially nothing like this.”

“I'm sorry.”

“This shit is freaking me out, too, but I really don't want to talk about it… it's childish, I know. I just feel like if I talk about it it'll become true.”

“You have to, Ryan.”

“No.”

Shane sighed. Ryan wasn't going to budge without convincing. But he  _ needed  _ to talk.

“I'll give you an offer,” Shane said decidedly. “I do whatever you want, be it something embarrassing or whatever, and we talk about this.”

“... You're serious?” Ryan cocked an eyebrow. “You'd embarrass yourself to give me therapy?”

“Duh. I'd probably do it anyway if it made you happy.” Shane sat back.

“That's a dangerous promise, Madej.”

“I'm aware.” Shane smiled. Ryan looked down at the table to think. Obviously Shane really wanted to press the matter. Ryan was almost ready to tell him when he gave that offer.

A glance to the side showed flashing lights on an old looking machine. The two had been blocking out outside noises since they sat down--Shane did it to focus on Ryan, Ryan did it to block out the people by the machine.

“If you sing a song on the karaoke machine I'll tell you.” Ryan felt a smile grow on his face.

“... Fuck. I walked into that.” Shane sat back in his seat. He nodded. “Alright. Alright.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I said I'd do it for you. Any song?”

“You, uh… you don't have to.” Ryan's initial teasing stage was over. He was almost feeling the secondhand embarrassment already.

“I'll do what it takes to make you comfortable.” Shane winked. “Any requests? Final offer.”

“Um… no, I don't have any requests…”

“I'm gonna wait for this guy to finish. It's like listening to a mountain moving.” Shane laughed. Ryan laughed awkwardly and took a drink from his beer. He watched in morbid admiration as Shane chugged the whiskey.

“Don't give me that look. I'm gonna need it if I'm gonna sing karaoke.” Shane smiled. “Want some?”

“I'm good.”

“If you say so.” Shane took another drink before he put it back down. He had a grimace on his face as the drunken man on the stage finished off. He watched for a bit as a woman carefully led him out of the bar.

Shane sighed.

_ Now or never _ , he thought as he pushed himself up from the table and walked toward the raised floor. There was some polite clapping as he walked on the stage but he tried to ignore it.

Anxiety stuck in his chest where it wasn't before when he looked at the tiny crowd. A dim light focused on him from the ceiling so it was harder to make out faces of the strangers.

A panicked sense itched in the back of his mind. He swallowed hard and focused on the taste of whiskey in his mouth instead. He flicked on the screen for any songs he could recognize--even in all his years on Earth he forgot songs so quickly.

There were a few genres, and most songs were of both kinds-- country  _ and  _ western, of course. He eventually made his way in to more modern songs. He grew fearful when he didn't recognize the names but then he finally,  _ finally _ found something.

Shane winced a little when the speakers let out white noise alongside the initial cords.

Shane took a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

“ _I was scared of dentists and the dark,_ ” Shane sung quietly. Ryan watched him carefully--he recognized this song from somewhere. It was probably some radio song, right? Shane met eyes with Ryan and suddenly felt much more confident.

“ _I was scared of pretty boys--”_ A wink towards Ryan made the angel blush. “ _\--and starting conversations. Oh, all my friends are turning green._ ”

It clicked with Ryan why he recognized it. Of course, how could he forget?

“ _You're the magician's assistant in their dreams._ ”

* * *

 

Ryan was suddenly back in his memories. A company party-- what was this for?

 _Christmas. It was for Christmas,_ Ryan thought. _They're playing the normal radio because the holiday radio was pure static. This station's music was slowed down, though, so we didn't really win._

Ryan didn't necessarily long for a white Christmas. Snow was so-so. But as he stood at the window with a red Solo cup in hand, he wondered when it had snowed last here. When was the last time he saw the landscape caped in white.

He couldn't remember why now but Ryan wasn't enjoying the party. Maybe because he had just worked a full day and was pressured to stay for the event, maybe because his friends were away. He felt alone.

“You look like a brooding villain,” a voice said from behind him. Ryan rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder to confront the partially familiar voice.

 _“Oh, and they come unstuck._ ”

Shane smiled at Ryan. They weren't really friends at that point so Ryan just gave an awkward smile and nod before looking back to the window.

“ _Lady running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side--”_

“I'm from Chicago so I miss the white winters. Tragically, I can't go back this year.” Shane continued to talk despite Ryan's cold shoulder.

“ _\--I wanna be your left hand man.”_

“Yeah?” Ryan didn't really want to put effort in responding. He was tired. The song was loud enough to rival Shane's voice.

“ _I love you when you're singing that song and--”_

“Are you going to visit family for Christmas?”

“ _I've got a lump in my throat ‘cause-”_

 _“_ No. I'm too busy to fly anywhere.”

“Same here… A few of the office folks here are gonna get together at my place for Christmas since we can't go home either. You want to come with us?”

“ _You're gonna sing the words wrong.”_

Ryan paused and gave him a confused look. “You hardly know me and you're inviting me to your house?”

“Geez, don't make me sound like a weirdo.” Shane laughed. “If not that's cool. I just thought everyone needed a little family for the holidays since a few people can't go back home, either.”

Ryan looked back to the window yet again.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, sounds good.” Ryan nodded and put his long since empty cup down to pull out his phone instead. He tried to ignore Shane muttering along to the song on the radio. “What's your number?”

* * *

 

Ryan didn't realize he was spacing out until he tuned back into the song.

“-- _I wanna be your left hand man. I_ love _you, when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat ‘cause you're gonna sing the words wrong, yeah. I got a lump in my throat ‘cause you're gonna sing the words wrong._ ” Shane finished off. The song didn't really match his deeper voice but he managed to do well. He ducked back to their table as soon as he could.

“You were amazing,” Ryan whispered. The demon smiled and took his hand in his own.

“You remembered?” He asked softly. Ryan nodded. “Good, good. I was afraid you had forgotten.”

“You sound like an old man…” Ryan laughed softly and squeezed Shane's hand.

“It's ‘cause I am, we've been over this.” Shane stared fondly at Ryan.

“You're so much, Shane.”

“That a bad thing?”

“No. It's just you.”

“I see the wise man speaks in riddles,” Shane said with a chuckle.

“Is that an actual saying or something?”

“Perhaps.”

“Don't ‘perhaps’ me!”

“I'll perhaps you all I want, young man!”

“Oh fuck. Don't say that it's weird.”

“You're totally right. We should go to bed. It's late and I'm tired.” Shane laughed.

“Yeah. We should.” Ryan nodded. He let go of Shane's hand to stand up. Shane took it back as soon as he stood as well.

“We have to talk eventually, you know.”

“I know.” Ryan let out a breath.

Shane didn't press the topic for the walk back to their room. Ryan just noticed all the shades of purple covering everything from the floors to the ceiling. No wonder it had its name of… what was it, Purple Palace? Something cheesy.

Ryan hadn't felt very tired earlier but by the time Shane opened the door, he was practically falling against the demon. It felt like he hadn't slept in years.

“Take off your shoes, baby…” Shane whispered after shutting the door behind them. He was trying hard to hold up his boyfriend while walking himself. Ryan toed off his shoes and kicked them into the corner. Shane smiled and held back his laugh as he did the same thing but much more gently.

Shane carefully led Ryan to the bed and as soon as Ryan was under the covers it was obvious he wasn't getting back up. Shane watched him in the dark with a smile. If they weren't dating he'd probably look super fucking weird. Maybe he did anyway.

Shane sat on the edge of the bed and continued to watch Ryan. The reason he was going through all this trouble was for the man passed out in maybe the most unattractive way possible beside him.

Of course it was worth it.

 _If demons weren't so violent I wouldn't even go through the trouble of fixing my reputation…_ Shane thought. _I'm not ashamed of him. Fuck, it would be betters if demons were homophobic and not just pissy at angels._

Shane wasn't a violent man but at this point he wouldn't mind kicking a few demons’ asses for even making him _consider_ second guessing this.

Shane wondered if that phrase worked well in plural. He carefully climbed in bed beside.

Ryan didn't know this yet, he didn't think, but Shane always put protection spells on the rooms they shared. Of course, it had varying levels of success.

Nothing here was going to bother them. And yet, Shane still found himself wrapping his arm around the angel and pulling him closer.

Shane finally shut his eyes. It was hard for him to ever feel comfortable because of his status. With his species. Himself.

But _god damn it_ he couldn't help it when he heard Ryan's soft snoring. When he felt the angel’s heartbeat he finally felt peaceful.

 _That's pretty gay,_ Shane mused. _Fucking finally. Only took three years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, what do you guys think about a story about Ricky Goldsworth and CC Tinsley? I've been working on a story for them and I was wondering if you'd like to read it. Comment what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan always felt perfectly warm next to Shane. He couldn't exactly say why but it was one of his favorite things, like,  _ ever _ .

Ryan didn't dream this time, thankfully. And yet, tragically, he woke up before Shane did (for once), so he was left staring at the wall in silence.

_ God damn it,  _ Ryan huffed.  _ If I try to get up Shane will wake up and whine about it… _

Shane's arm was securely around Ryan--comforting yet again, very secure.

Ryan shifted to squirm out of Shane's hold and almost fell out of the bed in his attempt. Shane made some noise and pulled his arm to his chest. Ryan figured he didn't sleep well the previous night, he never seemed to when Ryan was around.

Ryan fished his phone from his jacket pocket and took a picture of Shane. He couldn't help his smile as he checked the pictures. He looked adorably stupid per usual.

The angel was suddenly hit with a bit of an anxious feeling. Something he couldn't really describe, but he felt restless. Ryan looked around and grabbed the key to the room from the desk. He silently pulled on his shoes and checked the resting demon one more time. Yeah. Definitely still asleep.

Ryan considered leaving a note but decided against it.

_ I'll be back before he wakes up,  _ Ryan reassured himself.  _ I'll just walk around the block or something. It's definitely stopped raining by now so a walk would be nice, it won't be too cold or hot. _

Ryan slid on his jacket painfully slow so the fabric shifting wouldn't disrupt Shane's sleep. He stached the key in his pocket and quietly, quietly stepped out of the room.

Ryan didn't check what time it was but judging by the silence of the hotel, he figured it was very early. He wandered the purple halls as he tried to find the front doors. He didn't remember going up stairs to find their room but it seemed going down them lead to the exit.

The stairs were right beside the entrance, thankfully. On his way to the door he smiled at a lady setting up a breakfast area near the lobby before pushing out into the fresh air.

The entrance of the hotel was still soaking wet--probably because of Shane and Ryan alone. When he stepped out the concrete beneath his feet had puddles of water and the skies had yet to clear of clouds.

Ryan shuddered and pulled his hood over his head and jammed his hands into his jacket pockets. He needed a different jacket, this one was getting ratty…

The angel paused outside the doors of the hotel. If this were a movie, maybe his fingers would be itching for a cigarette. But this wasn't a movie and Ryan didn't smoke so he started walking.

There was a cold breeze in the air making Ryan reconsider his walk. But no, he kept walking. He couldn't explain but he just  _ needed _ to finish something. A walk would be a good place to start, right?

It felt wrong to be where he was now, behind the hotel. Was this like, illegal? It felt illegal. He didn't want to get arrested for this.

_ Shane would find that funny I bet.  _ Ryan chuckled to himself.  _ I should go back to the room. He'll freak the fuck out if I'm not back by the time he wakes up. _

“Hey.” A voice that came from nowhere made Ryan jump. He figured it was faculty about to tell him to screw off so he got ready to apologize. And then a warning shudder ran up his back.

He didn't know how but he  _ knew _ for a fact that whatever was behind him was  _ not  _ anything human. Ryan sped up his walking a little more.

_ If I can just make it to the front door I can ignore them. Come on, Ryan, go faster. _

“ _ Hey _ !” The voice sounded much less polite. Ryan was only speed walking but he broke into a sprint. He tried to focus on making it to the hotel when he heard something running behind him.

When he identified claws scraping on the concrete he had a horrible feeling he wouldn't make it in time.

Ryan cried out in surprise when something tackled him from behind. He hit the ground hard, his arms taking most of the fall. He bit back the pain of both the impact and the scraping as his arms slid on the ground.

So much for keeping this jacket around a little longer.

The (what he assumed was one) dog was impossibly heavy and it's weight held his body down. Ryan's lungs were having a hard time working. The dog's growling had yet to stop as someone walked up behind him.

“Running? Seriously?” The stranger sounded annoyed. Ryan bit back tears at the horrible stinging on his knees and arms. “Fucking angels, I swear…”

“G-get it off of me.” Ryan's voice cracked in the slightest.

_ Fuck, fuck, I shouldn't have left without Shane, I shouldn't have-- _

“You're the one giving him trouble, are you?” The voice continued, ignoring Ryan. He was too scared of the dog pinning him down to look up. Was this a Hellhound? Ryan hadn't seen one before but Shane had talked about them once upon a time. It felt heavy and scary enough to be. Its claws dug into Ryan's back and its breath was steaming on his neck. He felt fear radiating off it.

“Get  _ off  _ me.” Ryan growled.

_ Shane's not here. I have to deal with this myself. _

“I can't believe he's doing this for an  _ angel _ ! A pathetic one at that!” The stranger (which Ryan decides was probably a demon) ranted and began to pace. “If I got rid of it now he'd thank me, right? Yeah, yeah, it would help him, he'd thank me...”

_ I don't want to listen to this guy anymore,  _ Ryan decided.

Ryan still wasn't used to changing. He hadn't done it more than twice and it felt weird, he had no clue how Shane did it so flawlessly. But desperate times…

Ryan heard the hound yelp behind him when his wings came out. The demon even stopped his pacing.

Ryan's arms and knees felt fine as he got to his feet. The hound seemed terrified but didn't back away more, looking for the demon's instruction. The demon and the hound weren't anything spectacular-- they just looked like a normal guy and his big, big dog with glowing yellow eyes.

The demon suddenly lost all of his confidence. He seemed scared, even, too scared to go into his demon form.

Ryan knew off hand that angelic beings had some type of magical powers that would give Harry Potter a boner. He wanted to use those to deal with this dickbag but he didn't know what he could do.

So, he reared back and punched the fucker in the face.

The demon stumbled back and the hound yelped, running over to him. The demon gave Ryan one last look of horror as blood streamed down its face before turning and running.

“[Coward.]” Ryan scoffed--he didn't recognize his voice. That was… unusually scary. He took a look around and realized being an angel in public may not have been the best idea. So he went human again.

He looked down at his arms and saw they were fine. No wounds nor blood anywhere, except for on the concrete he fell on. His jacket was unsaveable and his pants had new rips in them but he had no injuries.

Ryan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He shut his eyes for a few moments as he tried to calm down.

He took off his jacket and dropped it in the dumpster when he headed back to the hotel doors. He felt better than fine as he went up the stairs.

By the time he got back to the room the sun was above the horizon. Shane was still asleep and Ryan didn't plan on waking him up.

Ryan practically fell into the singular armchair in the room. He rubbed his face with his hand and took some deep breaths.

_ Jesus. I'm like a really bad superhero.  _ Ryan smiled slightly.  _ I'd be the worst Avenger out there… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to wrting this story instead of working on my Spanish

Ryan was still sitting in the chair when Shane woke up. Ryan was sitting silently so Shane began panicking when he realized the angel wasn't in bed with him.

“Morning.” Ryan spoke up. Shane literally jumped, looking over at Ryan with wide eyes. He realized who he was and calmed down before putting a hand to his chest.

“You look like a fucking criminal, holy shit. I thought you were gonna murder me.” Shane still looked panicked. Ryan laughed and got up to sit on the bed. Shane wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “You're gonna give me a heart attack one day, Ryan. You're gonna kill me.”

“Do you even have a heart?”

“ _ Ryan!  _ That's so  _ mean _ !” Shane gasped.

“I mean physically!”

“Oh. Then no.”

“I fucking hate you.” Ryan laughed and leaned back into Shane. “What's the plan for today?”

“We arrrre gonna drive to the first place I planned on,” Shane took Ryan's hand in his own. “Talk about your dream annnnnd you're gonna explain why there's blood on your knuckles.”

“Uh, we could also not do that.” Ryan quickly took his hand back. He hadn't realized he got the demon's blood on his fist after punching him but there it was. Already dried and gross. He frowned. “I took a walk this morning.”

“You did? Why didn't you wake me up?”

“You looked so peaceful,” Ryan lied as he remembered the hilariously stupid face Shane had in his sleep and the pictures he had of it. “I didn't go far. I just walked around the hotel, right? And then someone yelled at me and--”

“Someone catcalled you!? I'll kick their ass!”

“Shut up, let me finish. No, they just yelled ‘hey’ and I had this bad feeling. Which was right. It was a demon.”

“Are… seriously?” Shane's arms tightened around him. “What did you feel?”

“When they first called out I was behind the hotel. I thought it was faculty telling me to fuck from behind there but I just… had a feeling it wasn't? I don't know. I thought it was something supernatural and I was right.”

“I uh, tried to ignore them but then they kept yelling so I started running-- in a totally manly way, I'll have you know.”

“Of course.” Shane nodded.

“And then I got… uh, I got pinned by a hound.” Ryan trailed off.

“You got tackled by a  _ Hellhound _ ?!” Shane was suddenly extremely not calm.

“I'm okay! I'm okay.”

“Oh my god! Oh my god I didn't see the blood we have to--”

“Shane! Shane! I'm okay, I promise, I'm not injured!” Ryan said quickly.

“But you--”

“Shane.”

“Hounds are--”

“ _ Shane.  _ Listen to me.” Ryan turned around to hold Shane's face in his hands. The demon's pitch black eyes were wide with worry--he had partially changed in his panic. He seemed to calm down some though it was obvious it wasn't entirely. “I'm okay. The only blood on me was the stuff you saw from the demon outside.”

“But…”

“No buts. Let me finish. He kept talking about you and said something about getting rid of me for your attention. He wouldn't listen to me so I changed and punched him and he bolted.”

“Jesus. One hell of a morning.” Shane sighed. Ryan patted his head between his horns to try and comfort him more. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“What's that noise?”

“What noise?” Shane shut his eyes and leaned into the man's touch.

“A thum-- oh my god. Shane. Shane is that your tail?” Ryan grinned. Shane's face grew red and he quickly leaned back.

“Um. No.” He blew a raspberry.

“That's-- holy shit. I totally forgot your tail wags!” Ryan laughed.

“It's embarrassing!” The demon whined.

“It's great! Does it do that when you're happy or do you like, have a thing for petting?”

“You're killing me, Ryan. You're killing your boyfriend.” Shane whined more and fell back into the bed. “And get off my lap.”

“And what if I don't want to?”

“I'll piss in your sneakers.”

“Jesus, you're a nightmare.” Ryan laughed more and got up. “I think I'd prefer a sex joke over that.”

“What? Seriously? The  _ one _ time I don't make a sex joke was the one time I should have?” Shane pushed himself on his elbows and gave Ryan a look of disbelief and disappointment.

“Maybe next time.”

“Damn iiiiiit… We should get on the road again anyways…” Shane sighed. He got up and stretched out. Ryan thought it was kind of funny how his tail lashed on its own accord but didn't say anything about it.

Shane made sure they had all their things before they left. They had a bad habit of forgetting things in hotel rooms.

Although Shane was carrying all their bags again (on his insistence) he made sure to grab about four muffins from the breakfast area that had just opened.

“You need to stay healthy on the road,” he said defensively before eating the top off one in one bite.

“That was probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen you do,” Ryan declared. Shane clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't lose his breakfast as he laughed.

“You're welcome.” He winked once he swallowed. “My mouth is like a fucking desert.”

“That's what you get for taking  _ four  _ muffins!”

“You only counted four?”

“What?”

“Nothing, can you get the door for me?” Shane smiled innocently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is a little boring as filler (though it's still staying) I'm going to post double with chapter 11.
> 
> Bad news is Chapter 11 was way too long so it got cut partway through at an odd time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy regardless.
> 
> Also, the Try Guys read fanfiction. That's my actual worst fear. Like, not that they'll read my fanfiction because I don't write for them but God.

“I wish this was less intense,” Shane said randomly during the drive.

“What do you mean?” Ryan stopped his watching of the highway to look over at the demon.

“Like, I don't know. Life. Like, everything feels like an action movie that isn't paced correctly. I hate it.” Shane made a face. Ryan shrugged before nodding.

“Yeah. I guess so. How much longer until the first location?”

“Too long. Like, forty minutes then? That's enough time.”

 _Fuck. He's going to ask about the dream, isn't he?_ Ryan thought with a grimace.

“What for?”

“Your dream.”

_FUCK._

“Fuck,” Ryan repeated his thoughts out loud. “I was hoping you forgot.”

“Nope. Sorry, Ryan, we need to talk about it. Go on. Tell me the details. Every last bit counts… if you're okay with it.” He hastily added the last part on.

Ryan looked down at his hands in his lap. He almost wished he was driving now so he'd be focused something important. Since he had some time to calm down since the dream occurred he wasn't feeling as horrible thinking about it.

“I wonder if dream catchers work,” Ryan said quietly.

“Sometimes they do. A lot of them aren't made correctly and let the nightmares through, though the placebo effect seems to work.” Shane responded.

“Maybe I should get one. Well, of course, it began on a dark and stormy night…”

Ryan proceeded to tell Shane about his dream. Shane stayed silent and only gave curt nods so show his attentiveness.

By the end of his explanation Ryan felt leagues better. He didn't know why he was so scared earlier now. The dream felt like nothing more than that--a dream. Definitely not as dangerous as it felt in the past.

“So? You're the closest thing I have to a therapist right now. What's your verdict?” Ryan looked over at Shane to find him in thought.

“I'm pretty sure that's like, not technically prophetic. I mean-- it's not gonna turn into a real event.”

“Thank god.”

“Pfft. Yeah. That's some creepy shit. I honestly don't know what it means, like, I got a D in English because. I couldn't analyze stories and stuff.”

“But it's so easy.”

“Don't bully me. I'll cry. Don't you dare think for a second I won't break out the waterworks.” Shane grinned.

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Wouldn't I?” Shane said innocently. “Oh, oh, I think I need a tissue, my heart is hurting…”

“Shaaane.” Ryan groaned before laughing. Of course he was acting like this in a serious moment. Well, moments weren't really ever serious between them.

“Sometimes I feel like you don't care about my feelings…” Shane pretended to sniff as if he was crying.

“Are you serious here?”

“Of course. My feelings are always serious.” He sniffed again. “Oh, shit, I think my nose is bleeding.” Shane laughed.

“Holy shit seriously?” Ryan laughed with him. “You're so stupid it hurts me just listening to you.”

“Okay, no bleedi-- hey! I am a gift!” The demon said defensively although the huge grin on his face gave way to his true feelings.

“Do you have the receipt?”

“Ryan!”

“I'm joking! I'm joking, I love you.” Ryan looked over at Shane with a smile. “Please don't kick me out of the car.”

“Gosh, Ryan. You're such a bully sometimes.”

“Oh, _I'm_ the bully? Like, yesterday you told me I looked like a dejected Avenger!”

“I mean, you have the hair and the muscle build for sure. I just don't think you'd make the Avengers. Like, it's not an insult, Peter Parker isn't technically part of them either. And he's the most famous.”

“And what would I be?”

“I dunno, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. or something. Guardian of the Galaxy. You know how in Ultimate Spider-man he kinda trains a group of heroes? Like that, except you're Nova.”

“Oh, you did _not_ just call me Nova!”

“It's not an insult! I'm sorry!” Shane could barely speak through his laughter.

“I could at least be like, an independent hero or a Guardian of-- we could be Cloak and Dagger!”

“Pff, how?”

“Because we're like, together but we're kinda independent from everyone else.” Ryan grinned.

“That doesn't make sense.”

“Shut up yes it does.”

“We could like, make our own characters?”

“That's kinda dumb.”

“Wow, Ryan. Way to insult everyone's OCs.” Shane scoffed.

“Since when did you care?”

“Always, I'm a conne--comnosu-- I'm a lover of the arts.”

“Connoisseur?”

“Gesundheit.”

“I honestly hate you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Shane chuckled and finally took a turn off an exit. “Finally, some progress…”

“Are we close now?”

“Closer than before, yeah.” Shane tapped his fingers on the wheel. “Man, this is _way_ better than Chicago traffic. Okay, well, before we get there. The place we're going is basically a demon's watering hole. Lots of assholes but sadly, they're high-influence assholes.” Shane sighed.

“So, like, Republicans?”

“Did you just compare the parliament to Repub--... Okay, yeah, you're right. Don't tell them that, though. There's gonna be a lot of high ranked demons there so just let me deal with them. Only talk to me. Don't take any food or any drink you're offered unless I give it to you. Also, there's gonna be a lot of groveling to me and maybe even to you. Lots of pets.”

“Pets? Like, physical or animals?”

“Um, yeah.” Shane indirectly answered. “Hellhounds, cats, humans…” Shane's words trailed off.

“Whoa, humans?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Like some kinky thing?”

“Please never say that again--but again, you're kinda right? Some demons like humans as pets so they can spoil them. It used to be huge back in the day.”

“That's kind of we-- that's not why you're dating me, right?”

“No! Jesus. I'm your boyfriend not your sugar daddy. Ugh.” Shane made a face. “Eugh. I'm-- _ugh._ ”

“Sorry, sorry…” Ryan still smiled at Shane's reaction. “So, don't talk or eat or breathe. Got it.”

“Ha. Yeah, basically. Sorry about that, it's just safer. Demons are pretty damn annoying. Going to a club like this is like going to a frat party that's also congress.”

“Demons are pretty weird.”

“You can say that again.” Shane nodded. “Basically I'm gonna talk to a couple demons, then maybe talk to all of them. And then we leave. Easy.”

“Don't jinx it, Shane.”

“I'm always unlucky, it's whatever.” Shane winked at Ryan. “Let's just hope it's better than how it usually is.”

“Yeah. Let's hope.”


	11. Chapter 11

"This is the place?” Ryan looked around the car to see through the windows.

“Mmhm.” Shane's face was grim.

“Don't look too excited, there.” Ryan muttered.

“Ha. Yeah, thanks.” Shane rolled his eyes. “God, I wish I didn't have to do this…”

“I mean, they all respect you, right? It shouldn't be too big of a problem.” Ryan tapped his hands on his thighs. Shane took in a deep breath.

“Ryan, having the respect of demons is a... Very slippery slope. You've never seen what demons are fully capable of and I hope you never do.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. He felt like he should console Shane. But he didn't because he didn't know how he felt. Man, they were both really bad at showing emotions. 

“It's not going to be easy purely because of my status, is what I mean. Some respect me, some hate me, and some know me well enough so they don't give a shit about what I say or do.” Shane decided not to say more, for he had said too much already. Ryan didn't comment on how worried that made him.

“Don't transform unless I tell you to,” Shane said quietly as they walked towards the door of the building. Despite his own advice Ryan watched his change from the corner of his eye. 

The building itself didn't look special. It looked run down, even. Ryan didn't understand how it was a club. It was just gross, old, pale concrete with not even a sign to show what it was or used to be Ryan realized there were no windows.

When Ryan looked back to Shane to ask him a question he found that Shane was wearing different clothes than before. It looked his clothing was pure silk and there was gold chains hung between his horns. There were several rings on his fingers to the point they looked stiff.

Ryan had never felt more underdressed in his life. He wondered if this was what all princes looked like normally.

As they approached the building Ryan could see two figures standing outside the single entrance. Ryan noticed there was no other door.

The two figures didn't look different than any other bouncer, despite their horns and black eyes. Ryan wanted to say he was getting used to the whole demon look but that would be a lie.

Both men seemed to be bored but snapped to attention when Shane approached them.

“You know who I am,” Shane said calmly. The men stared in disbelief before fumbling over themselves to try and bow and open the door at the same time.

Shane's stoic expression had yet to flinch as he guided Ryan into the building. Ryan could feel Shane's claws through his shirt as he kept his hand on the small of his back. When they stepped through the doors Ryan had to take in a deep breath as a wave of fear washed over him.

All he knew was that there was many,  _ many  _ demons ahead.

“Remember what I said.” Shane spoke softly as he pushed open a second set of doors. Immediately, Ryan was hit with loud music and talking and strong smells of-- well, a lot of stuff he wouldn't let near himself.

It was apparent that the outside was only a cover for the abundant life inside the building. Ryan would compare it to a high class club (really, he compared it to a certain club from a Netflix show) but with much less orderly patrons.

Lots of loud laughing, some poker games--Ryan noticed strippers in the corner but he quickly diverted his attention away from them. Lots of Hellhounds laying on the floor or sitting in laps, he even saw a few birds. A couple times he made eye contact with a human but they both looked away quickly each time.

All eyes seemed to be on them as Shane calmly walked through. The crowded area seemed to divide so Ryan and Shane had no problem getting through. The chatter in the room seemed to be lowered to whispers only. 

_ This place feels more like high school than a club,  _ Ryan thought as he pressed his side into Shane's.

Shane said nothing, only giving looks as they walked up stairs and into a private room. It was a nice room for sure, though Ryan was surprised to see a demon with a human girl on his lap. Ryan had to admit, it was kind of grossly impressive how loudly they were making out. He didn't think anyone could put that much effort into a kiss. 

Shane loudly cleared his throat. The demon and the girl didn't flinch. Shane banged his fist against the wall and the lights on the ceiling shook.

“We need to talk,” Shane growled. The girl looked up in fear and quickly got off the demon's lap, grabbing her clothes before running out of the private room. Ryan tried giving an awkward smile but she was too busy trying to put her skirt back on to notice.

“Buzzkill is back in the building…” The demon let his head fall back onto the lavish couch. Ryan looked away when he saw that the demon's pants were part way down his thighs.

“Put some fucking clothes on.” Shane snapped. The demon made a lazy attempt to pull his pants back on.

“Killjoy, killjoy… it's been a while.” The demon's voice was thick with--

“Are you drunk?” Shane spoke Ryan's thoughts.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Let me guess.” Shane picked up a bottle from the center table and read the label. Ryan couldn't read it from where he was standing but the liquid inside was thick and dark. “You're high… wasn't this crap banned?”

“It's th’ best high, y'know…” The demon chuckled slowly and ignored Shane's question. If Ryan had the option he would  _ never  _ talk to this guy.

“Silus, are you sober enough to talk?” Shane couldn't seem more impatient. It was kinda scary from Ryan's perspective.

“Of course… who's this little bird?” The demon finally opened his eyes to look at Ryan. Ryan was surprised to see that instead of the normal, black demon eyes, this Silus had pale blue ones. They didn't look quite like normal eye colors--more dead-looking and glazed over.

Shane glanced over at Ryan. He responded in a language Ryan couldn't pinpoint--similar to angel but not quite.

“Ah, ah, I see… please, sit.” Silus waved a hand to a couch across from the one he was lazily strewn across.

Ryan looked at Shane. Shane slowly sat down and gestured for Ryan to do the same. As soon as Ryan sat down, Shane pulled him closer than he already was and wrapped a wing around him.

“It's clean, promise.” The demon laughed and pushed himself up. Ryan didn't like judging people on first glances but he could tell how absolutely lazy this man was… it was practically disgusting.

“Of course. Ryan, this is Silus.” Shane spoke softly to Ryan.

“Call me by my real name. He must know of me, yes?” Silus’ blue eyes shined in the dim lighting.

“... His name is Silus, but you'd probably recognize him better by the name of Sloth.”

“Wait, seriously? Like the Sin?” Ryan blurted out without thought. Shane squeezed his arm softly in a gesture of ‘shut up.’ Silus gave an amused laugh and a nod.

“Yes, yes! He knows. Good, good. Let us talk, then.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the new semester started. Don't overachieve, kids. Classes get harder with time.
> 
> Since school has begun again chapters won't be published as often. I'm sorry for that, hopefully I can still get these chapters out at least twice a month. 
> 
> Content warning for the chapter involves some implied NSFW at the end and implied dubious consent at worst, if you read it that way. Again, only implied.

The blue-eyed demon suddenly brought his hands together in a very loud clap. Shane looked confused as Ryan did. “You are not used to my clubs, correct?”

“That I am not,” Shane said carefully.

“A shame! All princes enjoy our clubs, you cannot be an exception.” Silus shut his eyes again. Less than a moment later two demons came into the room, brandishing large silver platters stacked with the finest food Ryan could imagine. After they had placed the food on the table and bowed they left as soon as they had came.

When they had left, in came the most beautiful people Ryan could have ever imagined.

These ones were both demons and humans and maybe something else, dressed in pretty yet light clothing that looked ready to be taken off at any moment.

Look--Ryan wasn't inexperienced but holy shit, these people were _hot._ Hot enough to make him feel like a flustered middle schooler again. The people went to Shane first, unsurprisingly, and basically surrounded him despite his polite yet insistent declining.

And then one of them ran her hand up Ryan's thigh and a little higher and--

“ _Get_ off of him.” Shane growled. The girl touching Ryan up stood up and apologized. “Leave.” He commanded. And with that, the rest of the people rushed out.

 _What the_ fuck _just happened?_ Ryan was sitting still in disbelief.

“Are you okay?” Shane looked over at Ryan and gently cupped his face in his hands. Ryan nodded despite how hot his face felt.

“You're so boring, Prince. Your harem must be _very_ lonely… if you need to rid of them, you know where to reach me.” Silus was basically laying on the couch now. His legs fell over the end and he slowly kicked them.

“I don't-- business, Silus. You know why I'm here.” Ryan could feel how stiff Shane was, trying to stifle the mixed emotions he was feeling. Ryan gently placed his hand on Shane's thigh, considering he couldn't talk. Shouldn't. Whatever. This seemed to relieve him somewhat.

“I suppose I do.” Without looking, Silus took a piece of fruit from a platter and popped it in his mouth. “What do you expect _me_ to do about it? Not my fault you're dating a… what is it called? Angle?”

Ryan held back a laugh. He looked over to Shane but saw--

 _Oh, shit, that wasn't a joke, was it?_ Ryan thought as he quickly looked down to his lap. _He doesn't know the difference. Or is he really joking? I'm so confused. I hope Shane explains this one._

“Silus, be serious.”

“How can I be serious if I am Silus?” The Sin slowly looked over at Shane. “Say it, Prince. What do you need help for?”

“You already know.”

“Of course I know. But I want you to say it. Or show it.” The demon's attention looked to Ryan.

“Show it?” Ryan whispered. He felt violated just by the look.

“No.” Shane pulled Ryan closer to him.

“Say it, say it, or show it.” Silus laughed slowly. Ryan wondered if that was his laugh or if he did it on purpose. “No one else will see, my friend.”

“I'm supposed to trust you?”

Silus’ grin fell immediately. Shane leaned back slightly.

“I don't mean disrespect.” Shane said quietly, rushing the words out. “I'm sorry.”

“And yet you give it out anyways. Angel, show me your form.”

“Ryan, you shouldn't.” Shane said softly.

“If you want to help your boyfriend you will.” Silus calm demeanor was gone. He seemed much more sadistic. He had sat back up with his full attention on Ryan.

“Don't listen.”

“ _Do it._ ” Silus’ eyes gleamed.

“It's okay, I'll be fine.” Ryan spoke quietly. Before he or Shane could convince him otherwise Ryan stood up--he didn't like how the two demons treated each other. Maybe this would do something about it?

Silus pushed the table aside so Ryan had space to stand. Ryan was vaguely aware of Shane's anxious shifting on the couch behind him but he tried to ignore it.

Ryan shut his eyes and in a moment he felt his wings shifting behind him and he made an active movement to not hit his boyfriend with his wings. When he opened his eyes again he very much hated the look Silus was giving him.

He would almost call it admiration if he didn't know any better. Though, the look was so intense Ryan felt like he was naked in front of a crowd of hundreds--despite the fact he was clothed in front of two.

Silus slowly stood up and continued to stare at Ryan. Ryan stared back.

Silus stayed quiet as he reached out and felt some of Ryan's fingers between his fingers.

“Beautiful…” He whispered, invested in the moment. Ryan gasped and flinched back toward Shane when Silus plucked a feather from his wing. Ryan quickly pulled his wings back.

“You're not pure…” Silus muttered to himself. He twirled the feather between his fingers with a grin.

Shane stood up and spoke again in the language Ryan didn't know. Maybe it was demon? Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan, even the wings, and growled at Silus. Silus responded in that language.

“Shane, I would like to talk to Ryan alone.” Silus placed the feather down.

“Why?” Ryan spoke up himself.

“No.” Shane said immediately.

“Well, little bird--” Silus smiled when Ryan spoke for himself. “You're interesting. Shane is much too overbearing, don't you agree?”

“Ryan, let's go n--”

“You're right. He _is_ overbearing.” Ryan cut Shane off.

“What? I- Ryan, this is _not_ the time to point out my possession issues!” Shane hissed. Ryan shook off his arms.

“It's alright, Shane. A few moments alone won't kill.” Ryan kept eye contact with the Sin. Shane tried to protest but Ryan looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Shane pressed his lips together and kept his eye on them as he slowly walked out. He shut the door behind himself.

“He called you his pet. That's not what you are, is it?” Silus spoke under his breath. He carefully reached up and cupped Ryan's face in his hand. Ryan knew he was lying. Just because Shane spoke in a different language didn't mean he was hiding things from Ryan. He would _never_ call Ryan a pet unless in a joke.

“Not at all.” Ryan said nothing when the demon's hand found its way to his waist, when he pulled Ryan's body against his own.

He did, however, speak when Silus leaned in and brushed his lips against his own.

“Shane needs something,” Ryan tilted his head back slightly to avoid a real kiss--after all, he only wanted to tease him. Silus whined. “And _you_ won't get anything until I know he will get it.”

“What will I get for it, then?” Silus’ hands found themselves much lower than Ryan would normally allow.

“Whatever you want.” He whispered.

“Are you part of that?”

“Depends.” Ryan pushed into Silus and grinned at the sound he made. “Are you going to help or not?”

“He has my resources if I can get one night of you.”

 _I'm almost disappointed my plan worked so well,_ Ryan thought in a moment of bittersweet pride.

“Then it's a deal.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say sorry in advance.
> 
> Again, implied NSFW in the beginning.

Shane Madej was a patient man.

He knew how to control his emotions and how to act in practically every situation. When you were a political figure it was necessary.

But when he was almost entirely sure that fucking _Sloth_ (of **_all_** people) was fucking his boyfriend he was so angry he didn't know what to do.

Outside the private rooms anyone could see the prince's angry pacing outside the door. He couldn't stop fiddling with the excessive jewelry he was wearing. (Honestly, he hated the jewelry but it was part of the Prince ‘ _look_.’ Thankfully it wasn't as much as he wore in Hell, that would be even worse in this situation.)

Shane had come to Sloth for help because he was the easiest Sin to deal with. He came to a Sin in the first place because he figured their “influence”--give or take--would help his reputation improve a little bit smoother.

Obviously, that was the wrong choice.

 _I shouldn't have insulted him_ , Shane thought as he finally collapsed in a chair near the rooms. He thought the area was empty but by the excited or maybe scared whispering he figured it wasn't. He didn't care.

 _I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I could fix this myself._ He watched that door like a snake.

 _I fucking hate how Ryan's acting. Why does this keep happening? He's so distant. He's so different. And then sometimes he's perfectly okay._ Shane flagged down a waitress and asked her for a drink. Ryan wouldn't like him drinking right now, considering his insistence on driving. He didn't really care.

 _Ryan doesn't think I'm annoying, does he? I guess I'm possessive. He probably doesn't understand demon dynamics._ Shane sighed. _I miss Ryan. I really hope this won't go down like I think it will._

Shane downed his drink. Demons didn't really get drunk, their tolerance was extremely high. Well, unless they had vampire blood but that was what peasants and warriors drank. Like heroin but worse. Why was he thinking about this?

Shane leaped to his feet when the door’s handle turned in the slightest. He could feel his artificial heartbeat racing.

He heard Sloth’s snickering before he saw Ryan step out of the room. Ryan's hair was tousled and Sloth’s pants were undone again. Shane's chest was filled with rage--if Sloth wasn't the same reputation as him, if not higher, he'd kill him on the spot.

Thankfully Ryan wasn't in angel form when he walked out. Shane's fists clenched as Ryan whispered in Sloth’s ear before he kissed the Sin’s cheek. Shane would be lying if he said he didn't notice the sway of Ryan's hips as he walked to Shane. No doubt Sloth noticed, too.

“He'll be helping us now,” Ryan said casually when he reached the demon. Shane controlled his anger--with all eyes on him this wasn't the place to react.

“We're leaving.” Shane put his hand on Ryan's back and forcefully guided him out of the building and back to the car.

“Calm down, babe,” Ryan hummed.

“Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to--”

“It's not like we fucked or something, relax.” Ryan seemed both extremely relaxed and apathetic toward the situation. Shane couldn't tell which one it was. Either way, he was much too calm for how Ryan usually was.

“Oh, really? What the _hell_ was that, Ryan? Huh? You can't just make deals with demons like that! It's so dangerous! What if you got hurt?!”

“I didn't.” Ryan didn't understand Shane's anger. After all, he was helping him.

Ryan was never really good at serious conversations.

He didn't like to admit it but fuck, he was awkward. He'd been having a tough time controlling his feelings and thoughts lately. He was also kind of pissy at Shane for being so fucking polite and protective lately.

The demon didn't ask about anything until he thought Ryan was comfortable with it. Shane would never be comfortable with it himself, no, but he would never fucking ask unless he _had_ to!

Even though Shane was mad at Ryan (for some fucking reason, Ryan was _helping_ him after all) he was obviously trying hard not to show it.

Ryan almost preferred an argument to this silence that fell in the car. Shane's breathing was heavy and his hands clutched the wheel. He didn't want to make a scene.

Ryan clenched his fist so hard he felt like his nails would make his skin bleed. Why was he so mad? Why was he more awkward than usual? He felt irrational, he felt his mood change drastically.

The angel shut his eyes.

Ryan had been crushing on Shane for a while now. To the point it was pathetically obvious. And now they were dating. But why didn't he care? Why did he go to Silus just for gain? Why was he so… _like_ this?

“What's wrong, Ryan?” Of course. Shane just happened to know Ryan was unreasonably pissed off for no reason. Of FUCKING course.

“What's wrong? Nothing.” Ryan growled. Shane's eyebrows raised in surprise. Oh, great. Now Ryan had to consider his feelings.

“That's clearly something, if I do say so myself.”

“[I said it's nothing. Shouldn't you be the pissed off one right now?”] Ryan snapped. Shane took a deep breath.

“[You need to calm down.]” Shane spoke calmly. Ryan was surprised to hear him respond in… whatever the fuck the angels language was called. “[You… did what you did to try and help me. And-- and it did.]”

“[And?]”

“[We both know this isn't you. You haven't felt right since the Incident, have you?]”

“[What would you know about it?]” Ryan scoffed.

“[I guess I was being too hopeful. Or… maybe dumb. I don't know, both, maybe. You couldn't have thought becoming an angel was this easy.]” Shane wished distance wasn't so large. He wished he could protect Ryan.

“And what do you mean?” Ryan's fists loosened. He felt oddly tired all of a sudden.

“I'm sorry, Ryan. I really do love you, I hope you know that.” Shane couldn't describe the horrible feeling he had in his chest. “Angels are never stop ruining things. I'm going to stop it from ruining you.”

“Are you… are you using magic on…” Ryan gulped. His eyelids felt like weights.

“I'm sorry, Ryan. I really wish it didn't have to be like this.” Ryan felt the car slow, turn, park. “Dating an angel was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.”

“Shane?” Ryan's voice cracked.

“I'm sorry, Ryan.” Ryan couldn't see anything. He felt Shane's hand on his face. He was so warm. “I tried. I promise I tried. I'm so sorry.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to do this to yall, but plot. This is sort of an intermission before going back to the real story of chapter 15.The next couple chapters will make more sense. Promise.
> 
> I post some behind-the-scenes stuff on my Instagram, @squirrel_kiln. I may post some previews of future chapters, hint hint.

Although Shane was one of the ones to build it, the demon didn't like his home.

Heaven was beautiful for so long. It hurt Shane when it began to break down and finally, when he had to leave.

Shane stared out the window at Hell’s castle town. He tried not to think about Heaven anymore. It hurt too much, like a wound that wouldn't heal. Hell was a very good place, to a point. Around the castle he was forced to live it was very beautiful.

_ How bittersweet,  _ he thought and shut his eyes. Building Hell was a very rough experience. Everyone was still injured from falling but oh, Lucifer at the lead helped them all to build a kingdom.

Shane smiled at the thought of Lucifer. He  _ hated  _ how humans interpreted him. Yes, he rebelled, but for logical reasons! He was a leader! He wondered where the king was now.

He felt the carriage pull to a stop and pulled himself out of his thoughts. Sure, demons could fly and whatever but he was tired and lazy and he liked the horses. He put the strap of his bag over his shoulder and climbed out, thanking the driver and patting the necks of the skeletal horses before going inside.

Although it was basically the only way he went inside, all the servants in the castle jumped when they saw Shane enter from a side entrance. He smiled at them and said hello and declined all of their offers for help. He knew it was their job and the other Princes were much more incompetent but damn, it was annoying when they wanted to do everything for him. If he asked they'd cut of their own legs without second thought.

On the way to his room Shane lingered by the Alchemist’s door. Of course, that was just a title they coined up, what, 500 BCE or so? The humans stole the name after. The title combined the job of medic, wizard, and necromancer. He stared at the wooden door. He brushed his fingers over the raised designs of beasts and warriors as he tried to gain the confidence to enter. When he dropped his hand to his side the scenes on the designs shifted to different monsters, different stories. If Shane stared at one for long enough it would change before he could bring the story to mind.

Their resident Alchemist was another one of the Seven Sins. The sin of Gluttony. The Sin didn't prefer showing themself very often so everyone, demons and humans alike, was unsure of their appearance. Contrary to popular belief they were very skinny and eternally on the bridge of sickly. Shane liked Gluttony since they were helpful and not as annoying as other demons. Definitely not as difficult as other Sins.

Shane gripped the strap of his bag and forced himself to continue walking. Nothing good would come of entering the Sin’s laboratory right now, where…  _ he _ resided. Besides, Shane forcefully reminded himself, he hadn't just spent an hour gathering materials for nothing.

Although he wasn't as skilled as the Alchemist, Shane liked toying with physical magic. Potions and the such. He entered his room and took some things out of his bag--a book that he winced at before placing it on a specific shelf, flammable items, and so on. Shane paused and took a look at his room.

_ Ryan would hate the colors,  _ he thought with an amused smile. That quickly fell when he remembered the situation. The demon shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands as if that would get rid of his thoughts.

Yet again he forced himself to continue. There was a room off of Shane's that held little more than basic alchemist tools. It held a mix of human lab equipment as well, since Shane found those so interesting.

He placed his bag on the empty table and carefully removed the contents. He considered each item before lining them up beside each other. Although most of these materials were readily available at the castle he wanted to gather them himself. He really preferred doing stuff himself.

The demon made lots of random things that didn't seem logical based off the items he had in the first place. Scientific laws didn't really work in Hell, he had noticed. He placed finished potions and paints to the side as well as a couple adorning pieces. He stared at the finished products.

Shane could be considered an artist. He gathered random materials and made stuff out of them without a set goal in mind or even a plan to start. And yet, when he finished with all his materials he realized what he had done. All items has one thing in common.

“Ryan would like these.” He said aloud to himself. The demon clenched his fists and swiped the items off the table before punching the table hard enough for it to break down the center. “God  _ DAMN _ IT ALL!” He yelled and crushed the potion bottle under his boot.

He paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair as well as he could around his horns. He was  _ fuming.  _ Eventually he calmed down and stared sadly at the mess he had made in his short outburst. The demon slowly shut his eyes and put his hands over his face.

“I miss you so much,” he said into his hands. “I miss you so much, Ryan. I'm sorry.”

Shane cleaned up the area in painful silence and put the salvageable items on another surface. He'd have to remind himself to fix the table when he had the time.

Shane stared at the sterile environment. In the Overrealm, laboratories were clean and tidy and so bright it was blinding. Shane's lab was dark and threatening, an orderly mess. Before he knew it, the demon found himself on his knees trying his hardest not to burst out sobbing. He put his face in his hands and did something he hadn't done for eons.

He prayed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna regret pumping out chapters like this, I just know it. Oh, well.
> 
> It... seems as if our faithful hero has returned.

Before Ryan knew he was awake he felt something something wet pushing at his cheek and another weight coming up his leg.

His eyes hurt like hell as he struggled to open them. When he did, he was eye to eye with a snake with a head large as his own.

Ryan screamed.

He tried to get up but found that his wrists were being held down. Ankles, too. He heard yelling in another language in some distant place but he was more focused on struggling. He didn't see any restraints on him and yet he was held down to what felt like a bed. From the glimpses he got of the room he found it to be extravagantly decorated.

The snake stilled, which may have been worse. A look to the side showed a huge dog with glowing eyes and--

“HOLY FUCK! HOLY _FUCK_ !” Ryan yelled, tears in his eyes. “HOLY _SHIT!_ WHAT'S HAPPENING?!”

And suddenly a door slammed open. The Hellhound turned away and ran to said doorway where a figure loomed. He could hear more talking from said figure but he was too scared by the huge snake still on him to even try and listen.

And then he heard his name among the words.

“Pl-please don't hurt me!” Ryan cried, shutting his eyes so tightly it hurt. “Please, I need t-to-- I need to find Shane I need to know he's okay, and--”

“ _Ryan_ . I'm right here.” Shane said from the doorway. Ryan refused to open his eyes because he could feel so, _so_ much demonic energy in the air and fuck that was scary. But then the snake was lifted off of him and he gained the courage to force open one eye to check.

Beside him was a demon. Ryan's eyes slowly went up his form. Through a shining red silk cape was a pink silk shirt with _lots_ of jewelry around the neck. And then he reached the face.

“Shane!” Ryan broke out in a smile. “Thank god you're here. I don't know what happened but I can't get up, we need to get out of here quick there's dem--”

“I know.” Shane cut him off. He took the large, heavy looking snake and placed it on some elaborate system of ropes hanging from the ceiling. “I know what happened.”

“What-- what happened? Why am I here?... Why do you look like a pimp? Fuck, why does it feel like there's a million demons here?”

“It's because there is.” Shane sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands and Ryan couldn't help but notice the excessive amount of jewelry on his body. Even on his horns.

“What? Shane, what's..?” Ryan's ray of hope slowly dwindled to nothing. “What are you doing?”

“A demon can't date an angel. You must know that.” Shane couldn't force himself to look at Ryan's face. “Especially not a prince.”

“I… what?” Ryan's mouth dried. He didn't like how serious Shane was. He didn't like how he wasn't helping Ryan out of this situation. He hated how he couldn't wipe the tears from his face.

Shane's lips pressed together as he forced himself to not cry. He got on one knee beside the bed and put his hands over Ryan's.

“I'm sorry I brought you into this. I'm sorry, it's all my fault.” Shane whispered.

“Wh-- Shane? Come on, stop-- s-stop joking around. What's going on? What's your fault?”

Shane took a deep breath.

“You're in Hell. And I'm supposed to kill you.”

“ _What_?!” Ryan gasped. “Shane, what-- why are you--” He couldn't find the words. Shane's hands clenched around Ryan's.

“I'm so sorry.”

“Shane, are you-- please don't cry. If you cry I'm gonna cry more and I can't get up to hold you.” Ryan couldn't stifle the despair in his chest. “I… if you have to kill me to keep yourself safe then… then do it fast.” Ryan looked away from the demon and shut his eyes again. Shane sucked in a breath.

“I still love you and I'm-- I'm sorry it's like this. Just don't hurt either of us here and kill me.”

“Ryan?” Shane spoke softly.

“Just, I don't know, shoot me. Use magic to stop my heart. I don't know fast ways of dying and I'm too terrified t--”

“I don't have to kill you.” Ryan could hear the smile in his words.

“YOU FUCKING _WHAT_ ?!” Ryan's head whipped over again. “What the fuck is wrong with you, you Sasquatch?! I'm gonna murder you with my bare hands for scaring me like that, you walking popsicle stick! Oh my god! Why are you _like this_?!” Despite Ryan's screaming and continued struggling, Shane just laughed and laughed.

And suddenly he was pulling Ryan up to hug him hard enough to hurt.

“I don't have to. It worked. It worked.” Shane muttered to himself more than anything. Ryan was feeling so many emotions at once that he didn't know how to feel anymore.

“Sh-Shane,” Ryan said as he slowly wrapped his arms around the demon. “Please tell me what's going on. I think if you don't I'm gonna piss myself.”

“Please don't do that. The bed just got cleaned.”

“Then explain!”

Shane pulled away and held Ryan's face in his hands. Ryan felt much calmer, shutting his eyes for a moment. Shane began to lean in but stopped.

“What? Just because I'm gonna kick your ass doesn't mean you can't kiss me.” Ryan scoffed. Shane smiled and kissed him softly.

“I really missed you, Ryan. Fuck, I missed you. It's been too long.” Shane ran his thumb over Ryan's wet cheek. Shane really didn't like when Ryan cried. “It's dead now.”

“What are you talking about? Does being in Hell make you high as fuck or is that just you?”

“Shut up, Ryan.” Shane smiled.

“You first.”

Shane laughed more and hugged Ryan again.

“I'll… I'll explain soon. I'd like you to meet someone. Two someones, actually.”

“Please don't introduce me to your harem.”

“What? Ew, no, what did y-- I'm talking about my pets, weirdo.” Shane pulled away and stood up again. He patted his thigh and suddenly, the Hellhound was beside him. Now that Ryan wasn't bound, he was free to scramble away from the hound. Shane laughed.

“I think he's scared of you, Sirius,” Shane mused with a smile as he pet the huge head of the hound.

“Sirius? Like, the star?” When Ryan saw the hound didn't want to attack he calmed down some. Its glowing red eyes wasn't helping the feeling, though.

“Mmhm. Though, I can't promise I know which one came first. That's Apate.” Shane pointed up to the huge snake on the ceiling.

“He's huge. You have huge pets.”

“Well, you're pretty small.”

“Wh-- hey!” Ryan huffed.

“I'm kidding! Sorry, I didn't think comedy was void in Hell. Yeah, they're both big. She's twenty seven feet long.” The demon reached up and patted the snakes head with an adoring smile.

“You're weirder than I thought. Coming from the guy who's an angel in Hell.”

“Again with the insults, Ryan. You're gonna break my heart.”

“What heart?”

“You suck.”

“You just pretended you were gonna kill me! With _no_ explanation!”

“Didn't I?” Shane smiled. “Should I explain that now or what?”

“Um, yeah?”

“I'm gonna go get food.”

“Shane I'm going to rip your head off.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way, baby.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I forgot to post today! It's been a busy day haha.

The few minutes Shane was gone, Ryan wasn't too scared. Well, not too badly despite the deep dread and the feeling that he should run churning his stomach like a broken blender on high. Apate slowly fell down to the floor and rested in a pile in front of the door--if anything had wanted to enter there's no way they could. That snake had to be heavy as hell.

Although he didn't pull himself up fully, Sirius put his front legs on the bed Ryan was sitting on. He seemed like a normal dog almost twice the size of a gray wolf. Thankfully, he acted like a normal dog and even let Ryan pet him.

Ryan took another look around the room. Although Ryan could tell whoever lived here was important (and rich) he could also see sprinkles of Shane's personality. Way too many sets of shoes, everything was slightly messy, and--

He noticed a set of shelves covered in gifts Ryan assumed Shane's human friends had gave him. He carefully got up and went over to the shelves to take a closer look. He saw some of the gifts he had given Shane on a single shelf--a now well-loved book, a mediocre painting of cats running with a dragon that Ryan found at a thrift store, a jersey, some hats…

Ryan could vaguely recognize gifts he had seen Shane receive at work. Ryan couldn't help but smile--all these little dots of human life in the midst of Hell. That was a very Shane thing.

A glance at other shelves showed trinkets going farther back in time--one shelf even had sheathed swords that had to be hundreds of years old. Ryan wondered just how old the demon was, if Ryan wasn't the only one he had loved.

 _That's a little selfish, isn't it?_ Ryan shook his head.

He was startled when the door opened. He hadn't even heard Apate move from the doorway and he was surprised to see her back in the ropes on the ceiling. Thankfully, the person who entered was Shane alone. He was obviously blocking the doorway with his body as he talked to someone outside the door.

Shane slipped inside his room and shut the door as soon as possible. He was holding a tray of food and looked very relieved to be in the room.

“You look like hell,” Ryan said helpfully.

“Shut up,” Shane said. “I tried getting more human foods but it uh, there's some other food. It's good, promise.”

“That's fine, as long as it's not alive I should be okay. What were you saying out there?” Ryan walked over to Shane as he carefully placed the tray on a table.

“Everyone wants to do everything for me so I was telling them to leave me be.” He walked over to a nightstand beside the bed and took off most of the jewelry. They all clanged together on the metal tray he placed them in.

“I meant-- what language was that?” Ryan looked around the foods on the table. Shane walked back over and tossed both of his pets something from the tray.

“Anagen.” Shane sat down in the chair by the table.

“What?” Ryan sat down as well.

“It's the English translation for demon. Haven't I mentioned it before?”

“Nope. What's angel language called?”

“... Uh. I think it can be loosely translated to… Sanc...trim? Yeah. Sanctrim.” Shane gave a nod, satisfied.

“Those are weird names.”

“That's kinda racist.”

“Bold words from someone who didn't know what a--”

“I was joking! I get it, I'm white. Jeez.” Shane rolled his eyes. Ryan couldn't help but smile--he still loved their dynamics.

“Are you going to explain now? Like, are we…” Ryan found himself lowering his voice. “Are we really in Hell?”

“Yes and yes. Don't panic. Demons will never hurt you with me here.”

“Yeah, let's pray.” Ryan laughed. Shane suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Do you really pray, Ryan?”

“Uh… not seriously. Why? Do you?”

“I do. I used to a lot more, if you can imagine… it used to be hopeful. Like I had someone there for me. And now it's just like an echo. It hurts knowing there's nothing there to answer. Do me a favor, Ryan--don't pray anymore. Talk to me instead.” The demon often seemed to fade in and out of seriousness but it was obvious how sincere he was. Ryan reached over and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. It was strange seeing him so panicked.

“I think I can do that as long as you respond.” He winked. Shane smiled thankfully and nodded.

“Are you hungry?”

“That's a stupid question.” Ryan laughed and nodded. “Uh, none of this looks human. What's going on here?”

“I'll show you.” Shane described each food carefully, comparing them to foods Ryan could understand. It was almost embarrassing how little he knew but Shane obviously didn't care. “Hell, I hardly eat this shit anyway. It's good and all but human stuff is better.”

“What about that taco cart that gave you stomach issues for a week?”

“I'd die for that taco cart. If something can actually affect my demon self then it's impressive to me.” Shane laughed. “So. Explanations.”

“Oh, finally. You said something was dead. What are you talking about?” Although he had just asked, Ryan had a feeling in his chest that he knew the answer. A single heartbeat pounded in his ears.

_Maeve._

“The angel is dead. You're not possessed anymore.” Shane couldn't look happier. “Isn't that amazing? We have amazing healers here. The Alchemist is a truly skilled individual, you'll have to meet them some time. I'm so excited to have you back.”

“Shane? If she's-- if it's dead, doesn't that mean I can't turn into an angel anymore?” Ryan almost felt disappointed. Almost.

“Nope!” Shane's smile was so wide it almost looked painful. “No more mood swings, either! Isn't it wonderful?”

“Shane?”

“Yes, Ryan?” When he finished talking his smile immediately fell. Ryan had changed back into his angel form and was sitting on the edge of his seat to accommodate his wings. “No. No, you're not--you can't--” Shane stumbled over his words. He looked horrified, like the first time he saw Ryan transform.

“She's dead, Shane. But… I'm dead, too aren't I?” Ryan had felt his heartbeat earlier, gasped for breath, but after those moments he didn't do anything. He didn't breathe, he knew didn't need to eat or drink, he didn't even feel his pulse until he willed it into existence.

“Don't talk like that.” Shane said hurriedly. He suddenly looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. “I-- the Alchemist, they'll-- I'll get someone to--”

“Shane. Calm down. You're dead, too, aren't you?”

“I've never been alive, Ryan, I can't-- this is my fault!”

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the impossibly slick collar of Shane's shirt and brought him close. The jerking motion forced the demon off his own chair so he was kneeling in front of Ryan with a helpless look.

“Angels aren't alive. I'm an angel now. I'm still Ryan. Maeve isn't here anymore, I can feel it. Calm down before I slap the shit out of you.” Shane only nodded dumbly in response. Ryan stood up and pulled the demon up with him. Once Shane found his feet Ryan hugged him, careful of his wings. Shane hugged him back so tightly he thought something would break.

“Now what, Shane?” Ryan looked up at the demon. The black eyes didn't bother him anymore. This close, Ryan noticed they had the slightest red tint in the light.

“... I don't really know,” he admitted quietly.

“You still have to take care of your reputation,” Ryan helpfully reminded him. Shane grimaced and nodded slowly. “Why don't you show them how cool I am? I can kick ass in B-Ball.”

“Don't say that. No one's seeing you,” Shane called him something in Anagen. Ryan assumed it was a pet name. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” Ryan broke the hug and went human.

“You don't.” He said simply. Shane gave him a confused look that turned into realization as Ryan confidently walked to the door.

“Ryan, you can't--stop!” Shane reached forward to grab him but Ryan had already turned the knob and opened the door.

In the doorway was a demon holding a tray with a bowl of water and towels on it. Ryan locked eyes with them and the tray clattered to the floor. Ryan jumped back to avoid getting his feet wet but the demon just stared.

Shane quickly began talking in Anagen to them, approaching with what Ryan assumed was sweet talk to get them to leave but the demon spoke very clearly in English.

“H- _Human_!” They cried in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although after reading this there will be two more chapters, I'm going to take a break from supernatural after this ends. After all, the only thing I love more than the supernatural are the monstrosities of humanity.
> 
> And by that I mean I'm doing true crime next. Same thing. Next Monday is chapter 17, the Monday after is chapter 18. And then something new.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter, why not! The last chapter of Fallen will be posted Monday, September 24.

Shane tried to pull the demon into the room but they bolted down the hallway.

“Fuck! She's going for the guards!” Shane cursed more under his breath. He went to chase after her but paused and jabbed his finger in Ryan's face like he was a naughty child. “Stay here! I mean it!” Shane stepped out and shut the door behind him. Ryan could vaguely hear his footsteps as he went down the hall. He went to reach for the door knob again but Sirius growled and pushed him away from the door.

“Oh, come on, am I grounded?” He asked the hound as if it would respond and stared into the beast’s glowing eyes. They reminded him of looks he got when he got in trouble as a child. They seemed to say, _go to the corner young man and think about what you've done_ . And also, _I'll eat you if you get closer._

He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. He… wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't see anything entertaining besides the shelf of keepsakes that he didn't think he should touch.

Ryan hadn't noticed the other door before now. It was besides the shelves, partially hidden in the shadows of builds. When he got up and approached Apate let out a low hiss.

“Relax, I won't break anything.” Ryan wondered if Hellish beasts understood talking better than normal ones. The way the snake seemed to relax may have given him an answer. Ryan carefully opened the door and took a look inside.

It almost looked like a search-and-find book. It seemed like a lab but with darker coloring. A table that seemed to have been broken and then fixed repeatedly stood closest to the door. Ryan made sure there was nothing behind the door and opened it fully.

“Wow,” fell out of his mouth. There was a lot of stuff in here he couldn't recognize but he could see some things he had to use in his science classes. “Does Shane do magic? That would be cool.”

He was careful of the floor since it had a mysterious stain on it and some shards of glass lingered. He carefully picked up a couple pieces of jewelry on a counter and admired them.

“Did he make these?” Ryan wondered aloud. He carefully put it back down and looked around--there was a set of shelves closed by glass with more creations. Ryan was almost guilty he didn't know as much about Shane as he thought.

 _It's not because I don't care,_ Ryan reminded himself. _Shane barely told me he was a demon, he wouldn't have reason tell me about his chemistry lab. Or his dog and giant snake. God, that's weird. Is it weird to think “_ God _” in Hell?_

Ryan shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. The shelf held more creations, some that looked like they came from the Earth. Glowing stones, opaque wisps of colored air in jars, what looked like paints and potions radiating different feelings. That was pretty cool.

Ryan closed the door of the lab behind him when he stepped out. Apate was curled up on the bed again and Sirius was on one of the couches.

“Should you two be on the furniture?” Ryan put his hands on his hips. Sirius slowly pushed himself off the couch and onto the floor next to it, Apate didn't even raise her head. He didn't bother asking again, only falling into an empty chair. The food looked great but he didn't really want to eat. He nudged the hound with his foot and offered some of the food. Sirius quickly sat up and wagged his massive tail. Ryan smiled and gave him the food, careful to make sure his fingers didn't get caught in that huge maw.

Ryan wouldn't admit it to Shane but he gave Sirius a lot of the food. Not all but a lot. After he was done, Sirius seemed much more happy with the angel's existence and laid down at the foot of his chair. But considering how big the hound was, Ryan had to keep his legs on the couch to not put his legs on him.

He turned his attention back to the door. He hoped he hadn't made things harder for Shane (again) by doing that. After all, it was an accident. How bad could one human b--

Wait, human?

From what Ryan pieced together, all demons should be able to detect an angel.  They weren't exactly easy to avoid, as Shane had told him earlier. But… he was called human. And Shane had originally thought he was human again as well. Was he like, a double agent now?

Ryan got up (careful not to step on Sirius) and stretched. He walked over to a large cloth hanging off something and when he pulled it off he found a mirror. He figured as much, Shane wasn't too interested in his physical appearance in his free time. Ryan stared at himself. He just realized he wasn't wearing his own clothing, rather some… he didn't know what to call it. They looked like a game character's default clothing except they were so comfortable he could barely feel them.

Ryan took a deep breath and turned into an angel again. He felt both full of power and tired at the same time. Maybe changing made him tired? Whatever. He still wondered why he had multiple eyes and two sets of wings. He was just really happy he didn't have two sets of arms like Maeve did. He wondered if it was bad to keep referring to the thing that killed him by its name.

He heard shifting and when he looked behind him, he could see Sirius cowering in the corner and Apate squirming to get the rest of her body under the blankets.

“Sorry, guys, I'm almost done,” he apologized and looked back to the reflection. He had a very strange halo above his head--it wasn't complete, as if it was broken off. It glowed. He hesitantly reached up and touched it and was hit with a million voices at once.

Ryan fell to his knees and clamped his hands over his ears--Sanctrim filled his head like a skipped record. He could hardly translate what was being said in time before something else grew louder.

He reached up and smacked the halo again. The voices stopped immediately.

“Shit.” He hissed through his teeth. He looked over his shoulder at the animals. “You two hear that?” He gulped hard. He sat down there and tried to calm down some. That was… weird. He wondered if his halo acted as some sort of angel-radio or something? Maybe if he was lucky it could play some music, too.

Ryan got an uneasy feeling. For good reason, it seemed, because when he closed his eyes he was somewhere else.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I bother with setting a schedule if I'm just going to post early... Well, anyways, I guess that means something new this Monday.

Ryan couldn't recognize the area. He looked down at himself and realized he wasn't actually there. When he looked up again it seemed like some demons were having a meeting. Four in total, to be exact.

“... Not enough time!” He caught the tail end of a sentence. Thankfully, they were talking in English. From what he could tell they weren't in Hell. It didn't look like it, at least.

“Are you saying I didn't plan this through?” Another demon sneered. He was sitting at the head of the table they were gathered around, in a seat larger than the other three. Ryan figured he was the leader. The demon was in full demon form, pitch black skin and all. He had a lion skin down his back with the head on top of his. The fangs still looked deadly sharp from a distance.

He couldn't see the demon's face since it was covered by a war helm. There were holes where the mouth should be like a vent, forming a strange grin. Ryan felt a shiver go down his back when he realized there was blood still on cover.

 _Someone spends too much time at Spencer's,_ Ryan thought. He carefully hid behind some trees to make sure he was truly hidden. Even though he wasn't physically at the location he could feel a strange aura coming off the head of the table.

“Not at all, sir Pride!” The demon that was speaking before cowered in his seat in fear of the other's wrath.

 _Wait, ‘sir Pride?’ That guy is one of the Sins?_ Ryan's eyes widened. _Holy shit. Why am I seeing this?_

“As I was saying, Craus, these silly meetings are useless if we interrupt with useless dialog. How is the army?” Pride spun a knife between his fingers.

Craus swallowed hard before responding.

“W-well, sir. It's well. Except…”

Pride stabbed the knife into the table.

“Except?” He growled.

“An Earthen legion was found out and destroyed.” Craus’ voice was so forced Ryan almost felt bad for the guy. Pride huffed.

“I see. How are the traps?”

“Working efficiently,” another voice responded. Ryan couldn't see their face considering their back was to him. He could recognize the voice. “The bribes are working too. The castle hasn't been notified of the Earthen battles.”

“Good, good.” Pride nodded and sat back in his chair. Ryan took a look at the last face at the table and forced his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't gasp.

“Your little plot to gain power again doesn't seem too effective so far, Ares.” The Sin of Sloth, Silus said from the opposite side of the table. Like he did the last time Ryan saw him, he was sitting in his seat with his legs over the arm. He looked bored.

“It will be if you do your part, Silus.” Pride--Ares, apparently--seemed a little more patient with his fellow Sin.

“I am.”

“My scout reported you strayed from the plan,” Ares said in an annoyed tone. Ryan felt embarrassed when he realized what he meant.

“So what? They think I'm helping. I'm relaying to the Prince.”

“So it is true? Prince Shane came to you for help?” Ares sounded pleased. It was hard to tell his true feelings though, his helm covered his face as well as distorted his voice.

“Mmhm. The rumors are true, too. The other one is an angel.” Ryan froze. They were talking about him. “Last I met him he fell over me to help his master.” Silus yawned.

“Is that so? Your persuasion is still effective?”

“Yeah. My magic doesn't just fade ‘cause I'm asleep, brother.” Silus chuckled slowly. Ryan hated that laugh. He felt violated again.

“Right. If all turns out well we should be able to work on Hell by--” Ares stopped.

“What is it, Sir Pride?” The unnamed demon spoke up. Ryan remembered him from… somewhere.

“Something is watching us.” Ares stood up and tore his knife from the table. Suddenly, it was a golden sword with a blade half the size of Ryan. Ryan figured the big chair was for show but the Sin was _huge._

“A visitor?” Silus mused and watched the other Sin. “Perhaps behind those trees.” Silus looked directly at Ryan. Ryan's heart dropped to his stomach. He wanted to move but his feet were cemented to the ground. Ares grew closer and growled. Ryan realized that the growling wasn't coming from him, rather from the lion skin cloak around his shoulders and on his helmet.

“So, you've seen the plans. It's too late for you to try.” The Sin swung his sword and Ryan covered his face to avoid--

He was back in Shane's bedroom.

Ryan was trembling and gasping for air. Sirius quickly got to his feet and went over to him, sniffing him all over.

“I'm--I'm okay. I'm okay.” Ryan tried getting to his feet but found his legs were weak. Sirius lowered some and nudged his head under Ryan's arm. Ryan realized the hound was trying to support him. He seemed large enough to handle it.

Ryan accepted the help and carefully made his way to the now snake-free bed. He sat on it with a sigh.

“Does shit ever get calmer around here?” Ryan asked the hound as if he would know. Sirius licked Ryan's hand in response. The angel pet the hound as he thought.

 _I need to tell Shane what I saw. It sounded like…_ Ryan sucked in a breath as realization dawned on him.

“I need to tell Shane immediately.” He whispered aloud.

* * *

 

Ryan had to force himself not to burst out of the bedroom. He _needed_ to let Shane know as soon as possible. He had no clue how he saw all that but he knew it was real. When someone opened the door, he almost jumped to start when he saw it wasn't Shane. It was another demon. They radiated energy.

“You're awake,” the stranger said simply. Sirius growled some and stood in front of Ryan. “Calm now, Hound.”

“Wh-who are--” Ryan stuttered out. The demon walked in the room casually.

“Kelly. Gluttony. The Alchemist. Whatever you'd like to call me, I don't care.” Kelly responded. “I'm the one that killed that angel for you. You're welcome, by the way, Prince Shane was so desperate for me to help. It was kind of funny.”

“... Okay…” Ryan didn't know how to respond.

“A minute ago there was magic coming from this room. What happened?”

“I can't tell you.” Ryan tried to act brave. In reality, he was still shaken up from the vision he experienced.

“It's about the other Sins, isn't it?” Kelly leaned in the doorway.

“How did you--”

“I know a lot of things, Ryan. Tell me.”

Ryan gulped. Sirius kept growling though his tail was partially between his legs.

“... Do you know where Shane is?” Ryan said instead.

“Yes. He's going to come in here in seven seconds.” Kelly stepped into the room and out of the way. Ryan fell silent for a moment but as soon as he opened his mouth to ask how the demon knew that, Shane skidded into the room. It was obvious he had been running and in his attempt to stop himself he had ran full force into the open door. Ryan had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

“Ryan! Why is the door op-- Gluttony!” Shane was panting some as he straightened himself out. “What are you doing in here?”

“I was talking to Ryan is all.”

“R-right. Right. Ryan, I stopped the girl before she told anyone and-- what's wrong?” Shane noticed the tension in the room immediately.

“You should be asking him that question.” The Sin’s cold eyes turned to Ryan.

“What? Ryan, what are they talking about?” Shane looked back to Ryan.

“... I saw something after you left. You should close the door.” Ryan took a deep breath. He recounted the vision of the meeting.

After he was done, the room was silent. Sirius had his head in Ryan's lap the whole time and now he whined softly.

“If what you saw was real then that means… Sloth and Pride. God damn it.” Shane let out an exasperated sigh and sat back in his chair.

“I am not too surprised, it sounds like something they'd do.” Gluttony had brought their legs onto their seat. “Pride has been missing for years now, he's been planning this for a while.”

“It's… it's likely that if they are in on this then more are as well. This isn't good, Ryan. What you said… there must be spies in the kingdom, in the castle, even.” Shane looked over at the Sin. He took a breath and spoke to him in Anagen. Ryan wished being an angel came with demon-translation.

“What's going to happen, Shane?” Ryan asked quietly. Shane shut his eyes.

“There's going to be a war on Hell,” Shane's voice shook. “And it's going to be led by some of the strongest demons in existence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, how exciting!
> 
> I'm taking a break from this series to work on a shorter True Crime series for a point. Part 3 of Unaligned will be posted after that new story ends.


End file.
